Never Let Me Go
by Regxnamills
Summary: After Robin had left Regina and went back to Marian Regina went on the rebound with Graham. She was hurting and Graham took away the pain. Robin, who has no right, gets jealous about this whole situation. But what if Graham falls in love with Regina, and she's still head over heels in love with Robin. (100% OQ)
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since he'd left her for Marian. Regina was tired of crying and feeling hopeless.

The first week was the worst. She didn't leave her house, and kept a tub of chocolate ice cream with her at all times. When she finally decided to stop watching every chick flick that was on Netflix, and stop feeling sorry for herself, she took a long, hot shower, put on her business wardrobe, and headed to her mayorly duties.

After all the time she took off to sulk, she expected to return to mountains of paperwork. However when she walked into her office, she was very surprised to find only a light stack of papers on her desk.

She started looking through the stack and soon heard footsteps. It was Ashley, her assistant.

"Mayor Mills!" Ashley exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't know you'd be back today," she said, more as a question than a statement.

"Yes well I decided it was time for me to come back," Regina replied, plastering a fake smile and glancing questioningly at her light paperwork.

Ashley glanced at what Regina was staring at and felt the need to explain. "Oh, yeah Mary Margaret came here while you were gone and said that she wanted to help you out in any way she could."

"Really? That was very...nice of her," Regina said, feeling genuine appreciation.

"All she left was certain documents that only the mayor could sign," Ashley said, nonchalantly pointing at Regina and awkwardly smiling.

"Yes, I better get on that," Regina said, politely dismissing Ashley.

Ashley left and Regina started scribbling her signature. After a few minutes of boring papers, her mind started to wander to places it shouldn't. She started thinking of Robin and what he was doing right now.

Was he thinking about her too? Or was he acting like a commercial family with his wife and son? Did he miss her as much as she missed him; to the point where sometimes her heart ached.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice anyone come in.

It was Graham. He cleared his throat.  
Regina looked up, slightly startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said with a light chuckle, showing off his immaculately white teeth.

"You didn't frighten me," Regina replied admiring his smile.

"I heard you were back today from Ashley and I was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"Actually I just finished my paperwork so I was going to leave and get some dinner at granny's."

"Want some company," Graham asked casually.

"Um Graham, I just got out of a relationship and I don't think I'm ready to ... date," Regina said somewhat shyly.

"I'm not asking you to date me. I'm asking you if two respectable adults can get food, and then maybe sit together," He explained.

"Besides, it's only 4:30pm. It's hardly lunch time, which is hardly a date until dinner," he said with a smirk.

Regina lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Alright I guess that'd be okay, considering we're respectable adults," Regina said, mocking him with a small giggle.

Regina got up from behind her desk and fixed her tight black pencil skirt.

"After you, love," Graham said, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," Regina replied, finding his chivalry extremely attractive.

The drive to granny's was short. They were there in under 10 minutes.

Again, Graham opened the door for her to walk in first, but she was met with an unpleasant surprise.

She froze, she wasn't expecting to see Robin at Granny's this early. If she had known he'd be here she would've gone home and ordered some take-out instead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Graham asked.

"Yes, um, I'm fine. Let's get a seat." She replied, walking to a booth as far away from Robin as possible.

Ruby immediately walked towards them to take their orders. After they both finished ordering Ruby walked away and that's when she saw someone sitting in the empty seat next to Robin. She had a clear view of him from where she was sitting, so she could tell that it was Marian.

Great, as if this day couldn't get any worse. Now she had to eat lunch in the same room as those lovebirds.

She didn't know which part was worse, actually seeing Robin again or pretending like she didn't care. He looks good, didn't seem sad at all, while all she'd been doing was crying and hiding around. He probably didn't even miss her. He's too busy living his perfect life. Those thoughts made her angry, furious even.

Graham could tell something was off. He leaned across the table and grabbed her hand.

"We don't have to stay here, we can eat someplace else?" He said, looking at Robin over his shoulder.

"No it's fine, I'm fine, really," Regina said, clearing her throat.

"You don't seem fine Regina." He tried again.

"Well I am, so can you drop it," She said turning around to see why Ruby was taking so long. When she turned back to face Graham she saw Robin looking at her.

It was like she was paralyzed, because she couldn't look away. Apparently neither could he, because even after he got caught staring, he still didn't look away.

The way he looked at her made her feel all warm and exciting, it made her chest flutter and her breath got caught in her throat.

Marian must've seen them looking at each other because she placed her hand on his thigh, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Her stomach was in knots. She had pain written all over her face. Seeing them get up and leave together didn't help at all. Before Robin stepped out of the door he looked back over his shoulder to give her a small smile, and then he disappeared.

Ruby finally arrived with their lunch and broke her trance, bringing her back to reality.

"Thanks Ruby," Graham said giving her a smile. Looking at her perfect long legs in her short red shorts as she walked back to the counter.

Regina let out a loud laugh.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Seriously Graham.. You're checking her out with me sitting right here?"

"I wasn't checking her out..."

"Besides, it's not like we're on a date or anything, remember," He said teasingly.

"True," she said smiling.

After they both finished eating, talking and even laughing he offered to take her home. She accepted with a smile.

Regina was glad she took Graham's offer to go out for lunch together. She didn't expect it to be fun. She deserved to have some fun after all she'd been through.

When they arrived at her house he got out of the car and walked over to her side to open the door for her. A real gentleman she thought.

"You don't have to walk me all the way to my door Graham." She said.

"What if I want to."

"Well then, I won't stop you," She said, mentally kicking herself after she'd already answered him. What was she thinking? He'll probably get the wrong impression.

"After you," He said before walking behind her to her front door.

She quickly looked for her keys and opened the door.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for saving my boring afternoon." She said with a smile, stepping into her house.

"It was my pleasure." He said with a smile.

He looks adorable when he smiles. He looks adorable when he doesn't smile. He looks.. Wait what?

"Bye Graham." She said, not waiting for a reply before quickly closing the door. She leaned her back against the hard wooden door, ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh.

The unexpected knock made her jump.  
Maybe she forgot something in his car and he's returning it she thought, as she turned around to open the door.

"Did I for-" but before she could finish her question he took a step toward her.

"What are you-." She tried, but again, she didn't get a chance to finish her question before he pushed her back and crashed his lips onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was so surprised by his actions that she neither responded nor stopped him.

When he stopped to look at her, her eyes were still closed. She opened them and looked at him. Two seconds later their lips were locked again.

Graham grabbed her hips to walk her backwards to the nearest table. When Graham lifted her onto it, Regina gave a surprised yelp, but nevertheless she parted her legs to let him step in between them.

She parted her lips to deepen the kiss and their tongues went down each other's throats. Regina gave a soft moan when Graham started riding up her skirt and stroking her inner thigh.

He started to unbutton her blouse to uncover her lace navy bra. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but lost all concentration when he started groping and kneading her perfectly plump breasts. When he uncovered one breast and started sucking on the hardened peak of her nipple she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her. She could feel Graham's smug smile on her skin and it reminded her of Robin. How cocky he could be during sex, but he could also be gentle and loving, and he always took care of h-.

No. I am absolutely not going to think about Robin right now.

She tried her best to put him out of her mind and it became easier when she felt Graham's fingers slide her lace panties to the side and slide two fingers into her wet entrance.

"Oh God," Regina moaned while simultaneously arching her back onto his pumping fingers and grinding on them.

"You can just call me Graham," he said smugly while connecting his lips to hers.

"Shut up," Regina said breathlessly while grinning into his kiss.

He slid a third finger in and she felt like she was seeing stars. It felt so good, but she began to feel selfish.  
She finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hand over his chest, down to his sculpted abs. She hummed in appreciation of his fit body. She pulled his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh to release his noticeably large erection, then pushed her hand up from base to tip continuously, while he groaned loudly in her ear.

After getting some appreciated attention, he started pumping faster and rubbing her clit. She could feel herself getting close and so was he.

Graham started kissing her neck fiercely, no doubt leaving marks she would need to remind herself to cover up later.

She was getting closer to her climax, then Graham stopped.

"What the hell are you doing," she practically screamed.

"I was thinking we could move to a more comfortable spot," Graham said smirking at her, then suddenly lifting her and basically burying his hands into her backside.

He carried her to the couch and got on top of her. She could see where this was going.

Graham lined his member up to her entrance and slammed into her.  
Regina let out a loud whimper and other unroyal curses that Graham swallowed with his unfettered kisses.

His hands gripped her ass and her hands tangled in his short brown locks. With the angle he was thrusting in, he was hitting that spot deep inside her, and within four more thrusts she was coming with a deafeningly loud moan of Graham's name. He came closely after her and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'll have to ask you to lunch more often," Graham said smiling at her after a few moments of silence while they both caught their breath.

Regina chuckled. "I think that can be arranged."

Minutes later, after their breathing evened out and reality seeped in Regina stood up, pulled her skirt down, straightened her bra and started buttoning her blouse.

"I guess I should get going," He said, stood up and pulled his pants up.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, "She said walking over to the front door to let him out.

"Thanks again for lunch and um, this." She said shyly, looking down.

It's not like this was their first time, but she still felt a little embarrassed, and he could tell.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure love." He leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Next time you'll be lunch."

He winked and gave her a kiss on her cheek and turned around, leaving her standing at the front door with her jaw dropped at what he just said.

When he reached his car and gave her a smirk she let out a laugh. Not sure whether she should be flattered or offended because he assumed there would be a 'next time'. She quickly looked around to see if anyone saw him leave before she went back inside to go take a well needed shower.

• • •

She got to her office earlier and happier than usual.

"Good Morning Madam Mayor," Ashley greeted.

"Good Morning Ashley, how are you?" Regina replied smiling.

"Im good, how are you?" Ashley asked, surprised by the mayor's cheery mood.

"Fantastic, thank you."

She practically waltzed into her office and sat at her desk. Could she make it anymore obvious that she got laid last night? If her attitude wasn't an indicator enough, the bag with a muffin and note attached would've informed anyone.

Thank you for an amazing evening last night. Maybe we could have a little nightcap tonight ;) - Graham

Well if she doubted it before, she didn't now; he definitely wanted a next time. Why not? She asked herself, I mean it's not like she's taken, so why not have some fun. Because that's all Graham was, fun. She just got out of a relationship and wasn't ready to start anything serious. So she leaned back in her chair, grabbed her phone and opened the text app.

Got your muffin... and your note... .  
You should come over tonight.

With a smile on her face she pressed send and put the bag aside, saving the muffin for lunch and got to work.

After hours of phone calls and paperwork Regina finally left the office to go home. Just as she pulled into her driveway her phone rang.  
She reached for her purse and searched for her phone. She saw Graham's name on the caller identification.

"Hi there."

"Hey, I was just calling to ask what you want to do tonight. Do you want to go somewhere or should we just stay in?"

"I'm actually kind of tired, I don't feel like dressing up to go anywhere. Do you want to come over?"

She knew that after dinner, or wherever he was taking her, they'd end up at his or her place. She wasn't really interested in the small talk or the dating.

"Uhm yeah sure. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, see you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hard, choosing Marian over Regina. His heart told him to choose his soulmate, Regina, but he couldn't. He was a man of honor, he made a promise to Marian the day they got married. Till death do us part, and it did, then it didn't.

But none of this changed the fact that he still loved Regina, he will always love her.

He was constantly thinking of her, how she was doing. Probably hurting, because of him. He hadn't spoken nor seen her in a week. He longed to touch her, to hold her and kiss her. To lie with her and tell her that everything would be okay.

But it's not, it's not okay. Whenever Marian tried to touch him he'd think of Regina, and pull away. He'd always tell her he just wasn't ready yet. He probably never will be, he thought.

It wasn't easy for Marian either, he knew that. He didn't want to hurt her, because none of this was her fault. He made a choice, and now he has to live with it. Give them a try, for Roland's sake. He has his mother back, and he was happy. Robin didn't want to ruin this for him. He decided to give it a try.

So here he was, at Granny's, waiting for their order at the counter. Roland stayed at the camp, refused to come with them, because he was in the middle of a game with Will.

"I'll be right back," Marian said as she got up and walked towards the ladies restroom.

His thoughts went back to Regina. He took out his phone, his thumb hovering over the call button. He probably shouldn't, but he had to know how she was doing. It had been two weeks and he hadn't heard anything from her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Marian come back.

He turned sideways to pull out her chair so she could sit. That's when he saw her, sitting all the way in the back. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. But there was something different about her. Her eyes, the light he always used to see in them wasn't there. They were a little darker and sad, but that beautiful smile of hers covered that up.

She wasn't alone, she was there with Graham. The same Graham he knew she'd had a thing with before they met. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. And a little was an understatement. He couldn't bare the thought of Graham touching her and kissing her.

He was aware that he was staring, but it was like he didn't have any control over his body. He wanted to turn around and look straight ahead until Ruby brought their food, but he couldn't look away, even after Regina caught him staring.

The second their eyes locked he felt a flutter of electricity run through his body. His palms were getting sweaty, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.

He felt a hand on his thigh, which brought him back to reality.

"Robin? Are you okay? Ruby brought our food." Marian leaned in to whisper in his ear, "let's go home to Roland."

He gave her a smile and they both got up to leave. He held the door open for her and quickly looked back to see if Regina was still looking. She was. He gave her a reassuring smile, hoping he'd see her soon again and left.

They walked back to the camp to find Roland and Will playing another round of hide and seek. Poor Will was exhausted after the fifth round but Roland didn't want to play anything else.

It had been a few hours since he saw Regina, but he was still thinking of her. Seeing her at Granny's but not being able to talk to her, to see how she was doing was torture. He went to sleep that night with Marian lying next to him but with Regina on his mind.

• • •

The next day wasn't any better. He spent the morning getting Roland ready for school before heading to the sheriff's office. He tried to keep himself busy with work, lots and lots of paperwork. Because he knew that if he stopped his mind would go back to Regina.

After hours of work Emma gave him a ride home. And of course Emma, who was noisy and always trying to help people couldn't help but ask:

"So, have you heard from Regina?"

"No. Not since I went to her office the night after Marian returned." He said, not bothering to look at her. He kept staring out of the window.

"That was three weeks ago! Do you know where she is?" Emma asked

"Yes, I was aware. Thank you, and no I don't know where she is." Robin replied, getting a bit annoyed by the blonde.

"Jeez Robin, I am just trying to make some conversation... Anyways" she continued, ignoring Robin's annoyance. "Apparently she was hiding out in her vault."

Of course! Why didn't he think to check the vault. He went to her house time after time, knocked and had begged her to let him in. But she wasn't home, she was in her vault.

"I heard she went back to work yesterday, so I guess she's tired of hiding out. Maybe you should try talking to her again, she's probably home again." Emma added.

"Yeah okay, thanks for the ride Emma." He said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. He had spent the whole day thinking of Regina, he didn't need advice or a motivational speech from Emma. The girl was head over heels in love with the pirate but won't admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter.

He could smell the dinner Marian was making from where he stood. He hadn't properly eaten all day, his lunch was some day old donuts and coffee Emma brought him. But he wasn't hungry.

"Papa!" His little boy yelled and ran to his father, brining Robin back to reality. He picked Roland up an threw him in the air before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"My boy!" Robin said. Roland wrapped his tiny arms around his dad's neck to give him a hug.

"How was pre-school? What did you do today?" Robin asked, wanting to hear all about his son's day. The four year old just started going to school last week. He would come home everyday excited to tell his mom and dad about all the games he had played and all the new friends he'd made.

"Fun! We played tag and i learned my ABC's."

"You did?!" Robin said and started walking to his tent while listening to Roland going on and on about all the things he saw today.

"And I saw Gina in the car, but she didn't see me." Roland said with a pout.

"Papa why won't we sleep at Gina's house anymore? I want to play video games with Henry and make cookies with Gina again." Roland asked looking his father in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

But Robin had no idea how to answer all those questions. Roland did not understand that after his mom returned he had to leave Regina to be with Marian, which meant no more video games, no more waking up to Regina's delicious chocolate pancakes, no more baking cookies together or having movie nights, as a family.

Roland would always be the one to fall asleep first, and not short after, Henry would follow. Regina would take Roland to bed and Robin would take Henry, because he was getting too heavy for Regina. Roland would wake up sometimes after Regina had put him down on his bed (because he had his own room at Regina's) and would ask her to lie with him a little, and she would, happily. Then after both boys were finally in a heavy slumber, Robin and Regina took the opportunity to have some alone time. Which was something Robin should hardly be thinking about at the moment.

"I don't know my boy." He started, not wanting to upset Roland. "I will ask her if you can go play with Henry after school."

"Yes!" The little boy cheered and let go of his father's neck, wanting to be put down.

"What is he so happy about?" Marian asked looking after her son running towards Will.

"He wants to go on a play date with Henry." Robin answered, taking off his jacket and sitting down across Marian.

"Oh. At Emma's or Regina's?" She asked, continuing cutting vegetables, but Robin noticed her posture stiffen slightly.

"Regina's. Emma doesn't have a playstation, and Roland has some toys at Regina's."

"Have you asked her?" Marian asked.

"No not yet." He said, starting to get a little uncomfortable talking about Regina with Marian.

Neither one knowing what to say next. The silence was long and awkward. Robin was the first to speak.

"Do you need help with those?" He asked pointing at the vegetables.

"I do, thank you." Marian said giving him a smile.

He stood up and sat down next to her. She handed him a knife and he started cutting some tomatoes.

Living in the woods had its perks, but in times like these he wished they had a house, with a kitchen and a countertop where they could be cutting these. Like at Regina's, cooking was so much easier there. He wasn't the best cook but he would surprise her sometimes with dinner when she would get home late from town meetings. He would ask Snow if she could watch the kids so they could have some privacy. 'Dinner and a movie' he would tell her when she asked what they were going to do, but they'd never make it past the first 30 minutes of the movie. Regina would ask him to take her to their bedroom and they-

"Robin!" Marian hit him on his arms.

"Where are you with your thoughts! Less thinking more cutting!" She laughed.

"Sorry I.."

He just couldn't get Regina out of his head. Every little thing reminded him of her. He had to clear his mind and the only place he could walk without being disturbed was by the lake. He got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be right back," He said, giving Marian a kiss on her forehead.

"Where are you going? What about dinner?" She asked getting up on her feet.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't worry about it, I'm not hungry. I'll be back before dark."

It felt like he'd been walking for hours, but he wasn't feeling any better. His mind was still on Regina. Before he had any say in the matter he was in front of her house.

He shouldn't be here, he knew that. But he really needed to see how she was doing or if she needed anything. It was the least he could do.

He was getting nervous, what if she didn't want to see him. Maybe this was a bad idea. He turned around to walk back to the camp.

Man up Robin, you didn't walk all this way to chicken out and walk away.

He turned back around, walked to her front door, and knocked.

No one answered. Maybe she wasn't home. He tried knocking again. After a few seconds of waiting the door swung open. She was still trying to close her robe. Her eyes grew big when she saw him.

"Rob.. Robin, what are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday, back at Granny's." He said giving her a half smile.

"Who's at the door babe?" He heard coming from upstairs.

"Uhh it's Emma, I'll be right up," She stepped outside the house and closed the door.

"Is that Graham?" He asked, feeling slightly angry when he knew he shouldn't be.

"What if it is?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He let out a scoff.

"Robin what do you want from me? Why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see how you were doing, clearly you're doing fine. Glad to know I'm that easy to forget."

"Are you kidding me? You don't get to play the victim here, you left me!" She was almost yelling now.

She was right, he did leave her, but all he could think about was Graham, doing things to her, things that he wanted to do.

"So is this what you're going to do now, sleep around?!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

He didn't come here to fight. He was mad, furious even, but this wasn't the reason he came here. So he turned around, ready to walk away. But she grabbed his arm before he could take a step.

"You don't get to call me a whore. When I met you, I thought I had found the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But you chose Marian. You left me. I make no apologies for how I choose to repair what you broke." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Regina.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He took a step closer, reached out his hand to touch her arm, trying to calm her down. But she took a step back.

"Don't, don't touch me. Could you just leave. Please."

She wiped away her tears before she opened the door and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Robin and Regina's fight. Regina felt deeply hurt by Robin's words. She tried to put him out of her mind but nothing was working.

Regina sat on her bed and pulled out her phone to start typing a text message to Robin.

We left on a really bad note. can we talk somewhere?

She hovered over the send button for a second, but with a little jolt of adrenaline she quickly pressed send and waited for what seemed like an excruciatingly long time for his reply.

When she heard her text tone she practically pounced on her phone. It wasn't Robin though. It was Graham.

Were you planning on cooking because I'm near Granny's.

It shouldn't have, but it irritated her that it wasn't Robin.

Pick up some Granny's.

Regina replied, keeping it short and sweet.

She put her phone down and tried to settle her nerves. Taking deep breaths and turning on the TV to try to occupy her mind on something else.

When she heard her text tone again she grabbed her phone thinking it was Graham again, but it was Robin this time.

Yeah, I'm really sorry about what I said. Where do you want to meet?

Can you meet me at the Rabbit Hole in...

She paused her typing to look at the clock on her dresser that read 6:33pm.

...an hour maybe?

She finished, waiting silently for his quick reply.

Yes, of course that's fine.

Regina put her phone down with a sigh as she raked her finger through her dark locks.

What was she doing? Why did she feel the need to even talk to Robin? Did she honestly think anything could be resolved with just a talk with him? She was slowly starting to regret her decision to plan out their little "meeting".

She heard the front door downstairs open and then close.

"Hey, I didn't know if you wanted chili or a chef salad so I just got both."

And then there was Graham. Ever since they had sex he'd show up at her office almost every morning, bringing her coffee or he would come in the afternoon and bring her lunch. Not that she's complaining because it's nice to have someone who takes care of her. But what was she doing with him? Did they really have a future or is he just a rebound catching feelings for her?

All these unanswered questions racked her brain as she headed downstairs.

Graham greeted her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"You look stressed babe," Graham said with a frown.

"I had a long day at work," she said leaning her head on his chest.

"And a lot on my mind." She added.

"You want to talk about it?" Graham asked while simultaneously pulling out the food from the bags.

"Not really," Regina replied sinking into a chair.

They ate in comfortable silence. She looked at her watch every now and then trying to plan how to escape Graham in the next 10 minutes.

"Are you late for something?"

"Huh?" Regina asked a bit startled.

"You keep staring at your watch every two minutes," he observed, scooping his last spoonful of chili.

"Umm actually... Mary Margaret wanted to meet me at the Rabbit Hole to just have a Girl's Night Out type of thing."

She lied. But she couldn't just say  
I'm going to go meet up with my ex to talk and maybe drink a little.

"Oh that sounds really nice. Don't stay out too late," Graham joked.

Regina raised her brow and gave a polite giggle.

"I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much."

She looked at her watch again that read 7:15 pm.

"I better go get ready," she said shuffling up the stairs.

"Okay, well I should get going anyways. See you tomorrow?" Graham asked, getting up and throwing his leftovers away.

"Yeah sure." Regina said giving him a quick kiss and walking him to the door.

After Graham left she went into her closet to look for something to wear. She didn't want to look overdressed but yet not too casual.

She settled for a navy blue blouse and dark-wash jeans with black heels. She was out the door by 7:25pm.

She turned on the radio on her way there and a song she knew as Paper Hearts came on. It reminded her of her situation with Robin.

"Remember the way you made me feel  
Such young love but  
Something in me knew that it was real  
Frozen in my head  
Pictures I'm living through for now  
Trying to remember all the good times"

She didn't notice the tears on her face until the song was over.

Pulling into the parking lot, she reapplied her mascara and lipstick. Taking one last look into her mirror she got out the car and went inside.

She saw him before he saw her. She took a deep breath and made her way toward him, not truly knowing what to expect.

She was very nervous, too nervous. She even felt butterflies in her stomach.  
Don't be weird Regina, it's just Robin.  
Robin, the love of your life. Because yes, even after he had chosen Marian over her he still was her soulmate, pixie dust doesn't lie. She still loved him, probably always will. So there was no reason to be nervous.

He was sitting by the bar, had already ordered something. He looked tense, she could tell by the way he was sitting, by his shoulders.

The last time she found him sitting like that was when Zelena had taken her heart and he was planning how to get it back. She told him to relax and offered to rub his shoulders. They ended up rubbing entirely different body parts.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory before shaking her head to push it away.

"Hi." She said, reaching for the chair next to him and sitting down.

"Hey." He replied, giving her a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"I think-" she started.

"Before you say anything I just want to apologize for everything I said. I was mad and hurt, but that's no reason to act like a complete asshole." He said.

"You were mad and hurt? I was hurt! You left me remember, not the other way around. And why were you mad?"

"Graham." He scoffed, raising his glass to the bartender so he could keep the scotch coming.

"Anything for the lady?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, a tequila please."

After her first shot she turned to Robin and asked: "You're jealous of Graham? Why?"

"Because he gets to have what I can't. He gets to have you." He turned to look her in the eyes, "and I want you."

"Robin, you can't say things like this." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts. Knowing you want me just as much as I want you hurts." She said staring at her empty glass.

"You replaced me." She added.

"I couldn't even if I tried. I miss you every second of every day Regina."

"I'm not what you need. You need Roland and his mother, your wife, Marian."

"But you are what I want." He quietly confessed.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have asked you to come." She said reaching for her purse and getting up.

"I don't know what I was thinking we could solve by talking. Goodbye Robin." She said, heading towards the door.

He couldn't let her leave. This is not how he wanted this evening to end, he couldn't go weeks without seeing her or talking to her again. He wanted to fix this, or at least try to. He had to do something. He had to go after her.

"Regina wait!" He yelled, reaching for his wallet to pay the bartender before heading out the door to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Regina, hold up." He yelled.

But she didn't stop nor slow her pace, so he started walking faster, almost running. Grabbing her by her arm to stop her.

"Regina, wait." He said, turning her around, and that's when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't, just let me-" she started, but before she could finish her sentence he pulled her in, hugging her tightly. One arm around her back and the other in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. Nuzzling her face in his neck. Inhaling his forest scent and trying to savour everything, because she knew this was the last time. The last time he would hold her like this, the last time she could hold him like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair.

Seeing her like this broke his heart. He didn't want her to suffer. Leaving her was the biggest mistake he ever could've made. Yes Marian is the mother of his son, but Regina is the love of his life and being away from her was absolute torture.

She pulled back a little to wipe the tears away with her hand. He turned his face to see if she was still crying. His nose stroking her cheek in the process. He could see her teary eyes. Her face was so close to his, he could feel her warm breath.

Before she could even realize what was happening she felt his warm lips on hers.

She shouldn't let him do this, she should pull back. She tried, but it was like her body went numb in his embrace. She couldn't move, and to be honest she didn't want to move.  
So she closed her eyes and gave into his kiss. Parting her lips so he could deepen it.

It wasn't a fast sloppy tongue filled kiss, but a slow passionate one.

Normally she wouldn't do this kind of thing in the middle of the street where everyone could see them but she didn't seem to care. Robin was thinking the same thing because he pulled back. Her confused look made him laugh.

"Follow me." He said, taking her hand and walking them into an alley next to The Rabbit Hole where they had a little more privacy. With his hands on her hips he walked her back until she hit the wall. A wide contagious dimpled smile appeared on his face, one that made her smile as well.

His hands left her hips to cup her face, thumbs stroking her cheek. He leaned in and started kissing her again, but differently this time. Not slow and passionate like they did before but more fiercely. His tongue devouring her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had missed this. She had missed him. The way he would kiss her, the way he would make her feel. He let out a light moan which made her smile into the kiss, knowing he was loving this just as much as she was. She could feel him half hard against her stomach.

His hands trailing down her body until they reached her backside, giving it a little squeeze before lifting her up. Her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"God Regina." He said after he parted their lips, just to start sucking at her pulse point, earning a moan from her.

One of his hands wrapped around her waist to hold her up while his other hand slipped underneath her blouse to cup her breast, giving it a little squeeze.

"Stop moving your hips. You're slipping." He said, removing his hand from her breast to push her hip back. Trapping her between his body and the wall so she couldn't move.

"Robin," she whined, "I need more."

"Here?" He asked, scanning the alley. Their heads simultaneously moved to the right, where there was a full dumpster. Then to the left, to the street, where people were passing by.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." She said, unwrapped her legs and stood up. He immediately missed her warm body so he pulled her in to give her one last tongue filled kiss before they could start walking over to her place. But she had a smarter and more faster way to get there.

He pulled back, taking her hand in his to start walking. But before he could take a step she pulled him back in.

"I have a faster way." She said with a smirk.

Before he could reply they were surrounded by purple smoke. When the smoke disappeared they were standing in her bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Regina?" He asked, hands in her hair.

"No." She confessed, closing the gap between them to give him a kiss.  
"But I love you." She added before reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it up. "And I want you." Her hands moving down, reaching for his belt and undoing it.

"Come here." He said, stepping out of his jeans and taking her hand. Walking them over to the bed and sitting down, pulling her with him. She sat on top of him and hey started kissing again, but a little more needier than before. His hand slipping underneath her blouse again, tugging her bra down before cupping and squeezing her bare breast.

She climbed off of him and unbuttoned her pants, taking them off. His hungry eyes roaming her body while she removed her blouse too. Dropping it on the floor next to her pants before climbing back on top of him.

He turned them so he was facing the headboard, placing her head down on the pillow and hovering over her. Both of her feet flat on the bed with Robin in between her legs. He removed her bra as he kissed his way down her neck. He kept going down, leaving wet kisses behind on her collar bone, the valley between her breast, her stomach and her inner thighs. Her fingers playing in his hair. He pulled down her panties, leaving her bare to him. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him relieve himself from his boxers.

He hovered over her again, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb before placing his own lips on them and kissing her. His tongue sought and gained entrance into her mouth.

After his tongue had finished a thorough exploration of her mouth he lined himself at her entrance, his eyes never leaving hers.  
He slowly pushed himself in her, receiving a moan from Regina. Her palms flat on his lower back, pushing him in deeper.

He didn't start moving right away. He wanted her to adjust first.

"Are you okay love?" He asked, his deep blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm perfect." She replied with a smile. She opened her legs a little further and started thrusting her hips upwards. She knew that if it was up to him he wouldn't start moving until he was absolutely sure she was ready.

"Oh, I see." He said with a smile and started meeting her every thrust, going in deeper every time her hips moved up and his moved down. Trying to hit the spot he knows makes her moan and sometimes even scream his name. After all these months he had learned the things she liked and all her weak spots.

He wasn't moving rough or fast but slow and loving. He kept kissing her neck, her jaw while thrusting in and out. Their lips finding each other for sloppy kisses, both panting and moaning.

She was getting close, he could feel her walls clenching around him.

"Don't hold back." He whispered. "Let go."

And she did. He had her legs shaking, toes curling and back arcing. Loud moans and his name leaving her lips as she came undone under him.

The sight of her send him over the edge. He picked up the pace, thrusting a little harder, until he was coming with her name on his lips. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Neither one talking, he laid in between her legs with his head in her neck, still trying to catch his breath. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, a wild rhythm, matching her own.

He lifted up his face to give her a kiss when his lips felt wetness on her cheek.

She was crying.

"Regina, what is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I know this is goodbye." She said, her voice low and hoarse. "I don't think I'm ready to let you go."

He slipped out of her and laid down on his back, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Of course love." He replied.

He reached for the covers and placed it on top of them. Not long after he had given her a kiss on her brow she fell asleep in his arms with her head on his chest and her arm tightly wrapped around him.

He didn't move, he stayed a little longer after she'd already fallen asleep. Spending the next hours watching her, taking in every detail of her face, the way her chest moved up and down with each breath.

After a while he tried to get up but whenever he moved away she kept moving closer. Nuzzling her face in his neck and holding onto him more tightly.

He turned his head to look at the alarm on her nightstand. 4:39am. He knew she had to wake up around 6:30am for work, so he decided to sleep with her those last two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina fluttered her eyes open as she saw the glint of sunlight through her drapes.

She felt heavy breathing on her neck and there was an arm draped over her petite waist. She also felt something hard on her backside that didn't escape her notice.

She turned her head to see Robin sound asleep next to her. She couldn't contain the smile and happiness that erupted through her.

"Mmm, Good morning," Robin groaned.

She could get used to a greeting from his sexy accent every morning.

"Good Morning...to the both of you," She replied, looking down at his erection then giggling.

"Can't help but to get a little excited when a gorgeous woman is laying next to me."

"Mhmm," She said glancing at her clock on her dresser that read 7:12am. Wow, she really overslept. She put her legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't get up yet," Robin whined from behind her. He put his arms back on her waist.

"Robin.. if I lay here with you any longer, I'll be late for work."

"You're the mayor. I highly doubt anyone will scold you."

"Seriously I'm getting up," she said laughing at him.

Since he was being stubborn she decided to make a bee-line for the bathroom. He saw what she was doing and ran after her, but she got into the bathroom before he could reach her.

He could hear her laughing from behind the door and it was like music to his ears after not hearing it for far too long.

"We'll have plenty of time to just lay with each other another day."

She regretted saying that right after it came out. What was she thinking? Maybe after he was done tending to his son and wife he'll want to be with his... What even was she to him? Luckily for her, he played it off.

"Fine, I guess you just like to leave 'em high and dry? Is this going to become a thing?" Robin yelled, chuckling.

Her answer was turning on her scorching hot shower water.

Robin decided it was probably time for him to get ready to go back to his camp anyway so he started getting dressed.

They walked down the stairs together, Regina ready for another day at the office. Robin didn't want to go home yet, he couldn't face Marian after what he just did. He did not regret it but he did feel guilty.

"I forgot my car at the Rabbit Hole so I have to go pick it up before I can go to the office," Regina said while she put her hand on the doorknob to let Robin out.

"I... We-" he started but Regina cut him off.

"It's fine. I don't expect you to leave your wife and come running back into my arms because we made a stupid mistake last night," She said.

That was the thing. He didn't feel like last night was a mistake at all. If anything it felt more right than everything that had been happening these past few weeks.

"Regina, it wasn't a mistake, and you know that. What we feel for each other is real, what we had is real. Those feelings don't just disappear because we can't be together." He said, stepping closer to her. His right hand went up to caress her cheek.

"I know," She almost whispered, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. She allowed herself to enjoy these last brief moments before saying her final goodbye.

"So... This is it," She started.

"It doesn't have to be," He replied and pulled back his hand.

"Robin, we can't keep doing this. I mean, not that I didn't like it, I did. But I won't be your dirty mistress. I can't do that to-"

His laughter interrupted her sentence. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a confused look. He shook his head, trying to let her know that that's not what he had meant but when he looked up and saw her face he started laughing again.

"I don't see what's so funny." She said calmly, her hand still on the doorknob, ready to let him out.

"That's not what I meant at all. I mean not that it's a bad idea," He looked at her with a smirk.

"Robin!"

"I'm just joking," He said before he got serious.

"I mean we could stay friends you know.  
I love you, I always will and I don't want you out of my life. I know it's very selfish of me, but I was hoping that maybe we could stay friends instead of avoiding each other like we used to before this."

"Friends?" She asked, thinking the idea through. It didn't sound half as bad as she thought it would. Being Robin's friend is better then cutting him off completely.

"Yes, just friends." He said, a smile appearing on his face. He reached out his hand to shake hers as a piece offering.

His dimpled smile was too adorable to turn down so she reached out her hand and shook his.

"Just friends,"She said, but it came out as a warning. Honestly she was trying to convince herself of their friendship more than trying to warn him.

After Robin had left she poofed herself back to the alley she and Robin almost had sex in last night, her cheeks turning red just by the thought.  
Just friends she reminded herself and quickly walked out of the alley and to her car.

Determined to get to work before 8:30am, she started the car and drove to the office.

• • •

After Robin had left Regina's he was debating whether or not he should go home right away. He knew Marian would be mad, when he left to meet up with Regina he told her he was going out for a drink with Will and that they wouldn't stay out late.

When he got to the Rabbit Hole that evening he wasn't really looking forward to it. He was looking forward to seeing Regina, because he missed her whenever she was away, but he thought the whole night would be a disaster. She would be yelling at him and he would let her, because she was right, it wasn't his place to be jealous of Graham. He had left her and she was free to do whatever she wanted to. He couldn't help it, he would get mad even thinking about her with Graham. He really regretted what he had said that afternoon, so when she had texted him to meet up he had happily agreed.

The evening planned out better than he would've ever thought. Regina was hurting and it was all because of him, he couldn't resist. Just one last hug, one last kiss. One last time. The kissing turned into something else. More than he ever expected. He ended up staying the night. Sleeping next to the woman his heart belongs to.

But how would he explain this to Marian. She wouldn't understand, she would get mad. And with good reason. He cheated on her. He felt horrible, she did not deserve this. He felt even worse for the fact that he didn't regret his night with Regina. He felt guilty, yes, but if he had the chance to do it all over he would've done the same thing.

Once he got to his tent, he took a deep breath and went inside it, expecting Marian to be there.

But she wasn't.

He got out and looked around. "Marian," He shouted.

He saw her then, at the lake washing clothes, _his_ clothes which only made him feel guiltier. Regardless, he made his way down to her and to his surprise she was crying.

"Marian," Robin said gently tapping her shoulder.

She turned around, startled and frantically trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"Oh Robin, I just finished washing your clothes," she said with her voice breaking a little.

Robin put his arms around her in a bear hug and watched as she let go of her tears. Each sob hurting him, because he knew he was about to hurt her even more.

"Marian.. we need to talk," he finally said once her crying has become slight whimpers.

"I did something really bad last nigh-"

She cut him off before he could continue.

"Can I just say something?"

"Umm yeah," He said hesitantly, not really sure what to expect from what she was about to say.

"I know you weren't with Will last night."

"Marian liste-"

"No Robin, let me finish. I know you were with Regina last night and I forgive you."

This was really unexpected. What game was she playing because she could not be serious.

"You forgive me?" Robin asked with disbelief in his tone.

"Yes I forgive you." Marian said looking him in the eyes.

She put on her brave face and explained.

"I knew when you said you were going out with Will that that's not really what you were doing. And of course the only person you would sneak out for would be her."

"I'm sorry,"Robin said putting his head down.

Marian put her finger under his chin to lift his head.

"It's okay. I get it. I came back from the dead and you had.. moved on. It's hard to just let those feelings for someone go so this one time only, I'll forgive you."

Robin took a second to take in what Marian said and thought about the conversation he had with Regina when he left her house this morning. They were just going to be "friends." He really saw no reason he couldn't resolve things with his wife.

"Thank you, Marian for understanding and this won't happen again."

Marian let out a relieved breath.  
"Good. Now I need to get Roland."


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since Robin and Regina last saw each other. Things had been going great between Robin and Marian, giving the fact that he'd cheated on her. But she forgave him and they moved on like nothing happened.

Regina and Graham had been hooking up for about a month now. Nothing serious, just fun, at least that's what Regina thought, not sure what Graham's intention were. He would sometimes stay the night.

Like today, when she woke up he was already in the kitchen making her breakfast. He was pouring her some coffee when she walked down the stairs. The smell of coffee making her a little nauseous.

"I made toast, but I couldn't find any eggs." He said handing her the mug.

"I didn't have time to go grocery shopping this week. I'm out of eggs, out of pretty much everything." She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So what about breakfast?" He sighed walking over to where she was sitting. His one hand resting flat on the table and his other hand on the back of Regina's chair.

"Don't worry about it. I'll grab some Granny's again before I head to the office. You should get going if you want to make it on time." She said taking a sip of her coffee. Putting the mug down immediately. No more coffee. She felt like throwing up.

There was a flue going around at the office, she might have cached it without realizing it.

"Okay." Graham said leaning down to give her a kiss.

"This is me leaving. I'll see you tonight?"

"Town meeting remember. I'll be home late. I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay babe. See you." Graham called back as he was heading towards the door, letting himself out and closing the door behind him.

Regina let out a sigh before placing her arms on the table and putting her head down in them. She was feeling miserable, almost like throwing up. She tried getting up, hoping that maybe a cold shower would help, because she was getting really hot. She walked upstairs, took off her nightgown and got in the shower.

Deciding she was feeling better after her shower Regina got dressed and got in the car heading to Granny's to order some breakfast. She was running a little late so she has to eat it at the office. She arrived in under 10 minutes and quickly got out of the car walking to the entrance.

After opening the door she walked to the counter and took a seat, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Gina!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

She turned her head to see little Roland running towards her.

"Roland, slow down!" Robin's voice came short after.

She stood up from her seat and got down to his level. Roland practically jumped on her, his arms tightly wrapping around her neck, which almost made her fall. She put one hand behind her for support and with her other arm she hugged Roland back.

"Hi Roland, how are you sweetie?" She asked after they were done hugging.

"Good! I go to school and papa brings me and mama picks me up.

"Preschool." Robin mouthed when Regina looked up at him with a confused look.

"Papa said I can come play with Henry after school."

"Oh, did he?" She asked, raising a brow and looking up at Robin again.

"I forgot to ask you." He shyly admitted.

"Roland you can ask Regina yourself, she's our friend." Robin said, looking at Regina with a smirk.

"Hey Regina. The usual?" Ruby asked interrupting their conversation.

"Yes please. But without the coffee." She said, remembering how sick coffee made her this morning.

"To go?" Ruby asked writing the order down.

"Ye-" but before she could finish her sentence Roland was pulling on her skirt.

"Stay with us Gina. We have enough place to sit over there." He said pointing to their booth.

"I would love to stay with you and your daddy sweetie, but I'm late for work." She said giving him a sad face.

"Please Gina. I never see you anymore. Daddy and I miss you." Roland said, pouting.

How could she resist that face, or those dimples. But she was an hour late already, she had to go in for the morning meeting.

"You know what," she started, getting down to his level again. "How about you go finish eating your pancakes and after school you can come over to play with Henry and we'll make some of those cookies you always like." She said with a smile.

"Really Gina?" Roland asked excitedly, looking up to his father in disbelief.

"Yes really!" Regina said, running her hand through his hair.

"Go finish your pancakes before they get too cold Roland. I'll be right there." Robin said taking a few steps to stand in front of Regina now.

"He really misses you, you know. He doesn't understand our separation." Robin said.

"I know. I miss him too." Regina admitted.

"Here you go Regina. Enjoy your day." Ruby said before she handed Regina her breakfast and turned her attention to other customers.

"Thank you for letting him come over today. He had asked me a few weeks back but I haven't seen you since... uhm-"

"Yes I remember." She quickly cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Because she knew exactly what Robin was referring to. The night they had slept together and agreed to stay friends. Feeling her cheeks heating up at the thought she turned around to grab her breakfast.

"I have to go. I'll see you and Roland this afternoon. Emma is picking Henry up today but she'll bring him home around 5pm. I'll be home by then."

"Okay. Maybe I can leave work an hour earlier to bring him over." Robin said.

"That's fine, just let me know. Bye Roland. I'll see you later honey!" Regina said and left Granny's.

• • •

He felt like he was using his own son to see her, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty about it. After all, it was a win-win situation. Roland really missed Regina and Henry and Robin couldn't deny that he missed them just as much too.

"Papa can we go see Gina and Henry now please," Roland said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Robin looked at the time on his watch that read 5:03pm.

"Regina probably just got home, son. We should give her a chance to get settled in."

"Okay,"Roland sighed, defeated. "I'll just go play with mommy by the lake 'til we go."

Robin thought for a second. When Roland gets down there he'll probably want to tell her all the fun he'll have at Regina's later today. Trying to make sure Marian didn't get the wrong idea, Robin decided it would be best if she heard this from him.

"Actually, my boy, I need to talk to mommy real quick. Can you stay in the tent until I get back?"

"But I want to play," Roland whined.

"I know, just give me 5 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," Roland said, quite defeated again.

Robin walked down to the river where he found Marian washing clothes.

"Hello dear," Robin greeted her, while planting a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, how was your day," Marian replied, smiling at her husband.

"It was good, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright? Is it Roland?!" she asked starting to panic.

"No, no he's fine. Everything is fine. It's just...," Robin trailed off, not really sure how to expect her to react to his request.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Well... Roland has been asking to see Henry a lot... and he really misses him," Robin started, trying to keep the focus on Henry, not Regina.

"I really hope you don't mind, but I kind of set up a play date for them."

"Oh," Marian tried to play it off cool but Robin saw her jaw clench slightly. He knew her mind immediately went straight to Regina. "Well that's fine. What time do you want me to bring him to see Henry?"

Well that was definitely not what he expected.

"Oh.. um.. I was going to bri-."  
He cut his sentence short when he saw the glare she was giving him.

"Bu-but, I mean it's fine if you do."

"Great. What time?"

"Well I was thinking at 5:30 and it's 5."

"Very Well. I better get Roland ready to go now."

"Oh, okay." Robin replied watching as she already started walking up the hill to their tent.

This would be interesting.

• • •

The first thing Regina did when she got home was sleep. It couldn't have been longer than a 20 minute nap, but it was much needed.

She felt exhausted for no good reason. Sure, work was a little stressful but not to the point of her barely being able to stay awake at her desk.

When she got up from her nap, she went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she could barely recognize herself.

"What the hell," she whispered to herself.

She had some serious bags under her eyes, her nose was red, and her skin was an unhealthy pale color.

"Ugh, I have the damn flu."

She remembers, just then, of the promise she gave to Roland. They were supposed to bake cookies together and she was supposed to watch over him & Henry. Was she in any shape to do all that?

The knock at the door made that decision for her.

She walked down the stairs feeling slightly lightheaded. She looked in the mirror by the door one last time to fix her hair.

"Hey Rob-Marian?"

"Hello Regina. I hope you don't mind me bringing Roland instead of Robin. Something... came up," Marian said.

"Oh," Regina said raising a brow. "That's not a problem at all. Come in."

Marian stepped through the threshold with Roland closely behind.

"Hi Gina!" Roland exclaims while giving her his best bear hug.

"Hi Roland," Regina said, smiling into his hug.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's upstairs in his room. You can go up there and play."

"Okay! Bye mommy," Roland said while running up the staircase.

"Bye baby, have fun," Marian said, practically yelling since Roland was already upstairs.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments when the two women were finally alone.

"Um... what time should I pick him up?"

"Whenever is fine. I promised him cookies so I'll make sure to get him dinner first," Regina said, trying to put on a polite smile.

"Can you make sure he only has three cookies at the most. I don't want him to be too hyper before bed."

"Of course," Regina said as Marian started to walk toward the door.

Before she stepped out of Regina's house, she turned around and looked at Regina for a second.

"Regina, thank you," Marian said.

Her gratitude seemed to be coming from more than just child care. Regina liked to think Marian meant something along the lines of "thank you for stepping out of the way for me and my husband to try to be together again." Not that Regina really did that, considering her and Robin just had sex a few weeks ago, but Marian didn't need to know that.

"You're welcome, Marian."


	8. Chapter 8

A pounding headache. All she could think about was her agonizing headache. She took an aspirin a half hour ago that did absolutely nothing.

"MOM! Are we gonna make cookies this year?!" Henry yelled from the hallway, emphasizing his last word.

"Yes Henry," Regina sighed from her bed. "Just give me a minute!"

"You said that 10 minutes ago."

"And I'm saying it again. Go prepare the kitchen, I'll be right down," Regina said before trying to get up.

She was feeling horrible and the thought of cookies made her stomach turn, but she had promised Henry and Roland so she managed to pull herself together and walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

"We're ready!" Henry said looking down at Roland who was nodding in confirmation.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the two boys, eager to get started.

"Okay well, let's start. Henry you can start putting the eggs, butter, and milk in this bowl," Regina said walking over to the counter top and reaching for the bowl, handing it to Henry.

"Roland you and I will mix all the dry ingredients. Do you remember which three?"

"Yes! Sugar and the cookie soda!" Roland said, looking proud for remembering two out of three. He stepped on his stool so he was high enough to reach everything.

"Baking soda honey." Regina laughed, running her fingers through his adorable curls. "You forgot flour," She added before gathering the three ingredients and placing them in front of Roland, who handed her the ingredients one by one so she could mix them all in a bowl.

After mixing the dry and the wet ingredients together it was time to add the chocolate chips, which was Roland's job.

He excitedly emptied the Hershey's bag into the bowl. Looking up to Regina, like he always does, asking permission to taste test.

"Go ahead." Regina laughed, giving both Roland and Henry a nod. "Not too much though, there are raw eggs in there!"

"Hmmm, it's yummy!" Roland exclaimed, reaching for another scoop, but Regina stopped him before his spoon reached the bowl.

"If you eat all the cookie dough now we won't have anything left for the actual cookies. If you guys start rolling them into balls I'll pre-heat the oven and get the cookie sheet."

Half an hour later the cookie dough was rolled and ready to be put in the oven. After setting a timer Regina turned to look at the two boys.

"So, what should we go do while we're waiting?" She asked.

"A movie!" Roland said excitedly.

Regina knew she had to clean up the kitchen first but she wasn't really feeling like it. She'd rather sit down on the couch, relaxing a little.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said following the boys into the living room.

After much debate, they settled for How To Train Your Dragon. Regina was lying down on the couch while Henry and Roland were sitting on the other one. Twenty minutes into the movie Regina fell asleep, her exhaustion getting the best of her. If it wasn't for the timer that went off a half hour later, she would still be asleep.

"The cookies are done!" Roland yelled, getting up and running to the kitchen.

"Roland slow down, honey," Regina said getting up and walking over to the oven.

"They have to cool off first. I'll tell you when they're done, okay," She said giving Roland a wink.

"Okay Gina,"Roland said walking back to the living room to sit back down next to Henry.

Regina took out the cookies and placed them on the countertop. She knew she had to start cleaning up before it would get too late. She started with the dishes, rinsing the bowls, spoons and measuring cups before putting them in the dishwasher. Then she put all the used ingredients back in the cabinets and wiped off the countertop. All the while still feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

She felt like throwing up. She actually felt like she was about to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her upset stomach in the toilet.

Great, just great she thought as she gets up, walking over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face and wash her hands. She should probably take Roland home before he gets the flu too and maybe it would be better to let Henry stay with Emma tonight.

So she gathers her car keys and her phone before she walks to the living room and explains to the boys that she isn't feeling so well and that she's really sorry to end the play date, especially since they were having so much fun when she walked in on them playing on the play station.

"What about the cookies!" Roland said with a pout.

She totally forgot about the cookies she had put on the counter top to cool off.

"I'll wrap them up so you and Henry can take them with you."

"Don't you want any cookies Gina? They can make you feel better," Roland asked after Regina had finished wrapping up the cookies and handing it to each of them.

"No honey, cookies won't make me feel better," She explained, smiling at his innocence. "Come one, let's get you guys home before your mom decides to come pick you up herself," She said to Roland, walking them to the car.

She dropped Henry off first and explained the situation to Emma before she gave Henry a kiss and told him that as soon as she was feeling better she'd come get him so they could go do something fun.

Then she went to Robin's camp to drop off Roland.

"Which one is yours?" Regina asked Roland, looking at the three tents she knew were in the vicinity of Robin's but they all looked very similar.

They walked to the one Roland pointed at and found Robin chopping vegetables, most likely for his and Marian's dinner.

"Daddy!" Roland said, hugging Robin from behind where he was sitting.

Robin turned around, startled. "Hey my boy, how did you get here," Robin asked setting Roland on his lap.

"Gina," Roland said pointing behind Robin.

Robin turned around to see Regina looking down shyly, as if she was intruding on a private moment.

"I see. Well you're back a bit early so why don't you go get washed up for dinner down at the river. Your mama is down there and she'll want to hear about all the fun you had," Robin told Roland as his little legs scurried down the hill.

After Roland left there was an awkward silence between Robin and Regina as Robin stood up to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry I dropped him off so early. I just think I have the flu or something and I didn't want to get him sick."

"It's fine. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Robin asked, sounding very concerned.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Uhh, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having fish and veggies."

"That's a very kind offer, but I don't think your wife would be okay with your ex staying for dinner,"Regina said chuckling.

"I guess you might be right,"Robin said grinning at her.

"Yeah, well I better get going. Have a nice night Robin," Regina said turning around to leave.

"Regina," Robin called out as Regina halted.

"I'm sorry."

Regina turned around and looked at him with confusion.

He jogged up to where she was standing.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you that Marian was going to drop Roland off. I tried calling you, but the service is terrible out here. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to intentionally make you.. uncomfortable."

"Oh it's fine, Robin. Honestly, Marian is very sweet."

"She's a keeper," Regina said with a sad smile, walking to her car once again as night fell and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Even though they had agreed on staying friends it still hurt seeing him happy with Marian and knowing, actually wishing that it would be her.

She got in the car and started driving back home when she looked in her rear view mirror and spotted Roland's stuffed penguin. She knows that he can't sleep without it.

"He loves that penguin. I got it for him when his mother died and he was just a babe. It hasn't truly left his side since."

Regina remembered Robin telling her this one night when she tried to wash it before Roland's bedtime and Roland threw a fit looking for it.  
Regina chuckled to herself thinking of the memory.

She thought it would be better to call Robin to tell him she was coming back to give Roland his penguin.

She looked up from the steering wheel and saw a light drizzle of rain and thought to herself to hurry before it started pouring. Approaching a stop sign, she dug in her purse to get her phone, and dialed Robin's number.

Then it happened.

Before she knew it she saw bright lights and her car was flipping.  
It felt like she was in slow motion, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had heard the many theories of your life flashing before your eyes, but the only thing she could think of was Robin. The regret of letting him go so easily. She should've fought harder. Now she didn't know if she'd ever see him again. Is this really the legacy she was leaving? A broken hearted woman who did nothing but cause others pain; even the people she cared about?

The ordeal was over in less than ten seconds, yet it felt like an eternity.

She lied on the ground of shattered glass, ten feet away from her overturned car, in the rain. She couldn't feel anything. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady.

Focus Regina.

Just breathe.

The dial tone on her phone was still going. After a few seconds she heard his voice.

"Regina?"

Silence.

"Regina? Hello?"

She gathered all the strength she could muster and grabbed her phone.

"Robin," she didn't even recognize her own voice. His name was a shallow whisper on her lips. Then, everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

"Regina?"

"Regina are you still there?" Robin asked before looking at his phone.

The reception was terrible down here. He tried again:

"Regina? Can you hear me?"

Still no response.

He hung up the phone thinking she would call back if it was something important. But she never did.

• • •

When he woke up the next morning he had a bad feeling, not quite sure what it was about. He just felt like something wasn't right.

After he had dropped Roland off at preschool he went to the sheriff's station, ready for a new day at work. He was surprised to see Emma sitting behind her desk. She's usually the last one to get to the station, Graham is always the first.

"Hey," Robin greeted, "is it just you and me today?" He asked looking around, noticing that Graham wasn't there.

"Hi, actually no, Graham is with Regina. He said that he would be back before noon."

Robin couldn't help but get a little irritated at the thought.

"Oh okay,"He said, walking over to the coffee machine, caffeine is a must! He'd rather drink some scotch after hearing about Graham's whereabouts.

"Surprised you're not there too. Or did you go last night?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about? Go where?" Robin asked, getting a little annoyed by the conversation.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what Emma?" Robin sighed.

"Regina, she's in the hospital."

"She's what? What happened!?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"She got in a car accident last night. I really thought you knew."

"No I didn't, is she okay? Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't. Graham said she hasn't woken up yet, they don't know wh-"

"I have to go see her." Robin said cutting her off.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to stay her-"

Before Emma had the chance to finish her sentence Robin was out the door. He was running, not wanting to waste another minute of not being there with her.

This is all my fault, he thought. She tried calling last night and he blew it off. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. He should've called her back. This is all my fault.

He bursted through the door and immediately went to receptionist, asking for Regina Mills.

"Are you family sir?"

"I'm her," he started, not sure how to finish, "I'm- uh- no,"He said, already knowing what she would say.

"Please take a seat in the waiting room. The doctor will be with you soon."

"Can I see her?" He tried again.

"I'm sorry sir, only family members are allowed."

"Can I at least know what room she's in. I won't go inside, I promise."

He wasn't sure if it was because of the way his voice sounded, like he was about to cry or if it was the way he looked at her, so broken. He would never know but luckily she gave in.

"Room 132a," She said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Robin replied, walking towards the elevator to go up to the first floor. After finding the room, he halted in front of the door and felt a pain in his chest at the view from the small window.

Graham was sitting on a chair next to Regina. His head resting on the bed and his hand holding hers. Regina was no longer his, and this only made him realize it even more.

He couldn't leave, even if Graham was there with her, he couldn't leave without knowing she would be okay so he went back to the waiting room and sat there until came to update him.

"Did she wake up?" Robin asked as soon as he saw doctor Whale walking towards him.

"No, unfortunately not. She has suffered a severe head trauma. I am not sure she'll wake up today, and if she does chances are that she might wake up with amnesia."

Robin felt sick, he felt like throwing up. Regina, his Regina, this was all too much. His head was spinning, he took a step back and sat back down. He lowered his head between his legs and took deep breaths.

"She won't remember anything?" He asked, looking back up at , a tear rolling down his face.

"She is stable for now, chances are that she will wake up, we just don't know when or in what condition. So no, to answer your question, she might not remember. But the good news-"

"There's good news?" Robin asked quickly getting up on his feet.

"Yes there is. The good news is," Dr. Whale started again, "the baby is doing fine."

"The baby? What? She's pregnant?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you guys didn't know? She is about 6 to 7 weeks along now," said looking down at his pager, which was beeping.

"If you have any questions you know where to find me,"He said turning around.

"Wait!" Robin called out taking a few steps forward. "Is she allowed to have any visitors?"

"She is, but only family,"Dr. Whale answered.

"But I saw Graham in there with her." Robin said, his worries turning into anger."

"He brought her in last night and he refused to leave her side. He is the sheriff, calling security wouldn't help so I let him stay," Dr. Whale explained calmly.

"But it's okay, you can go see her. I know how close you two were and before she blacked out after Graham had brought her in she kept saying your name."

Robin's features softened upon hearing that. took a step toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will write your name on the guest list so you can come and go whenever you want."

"Thank you," Robin said.

He sat back down after dr. Whale left the room. He wouldn't leave until he was sure Regina was okay. She had to be okay, he couldn't lose her, not like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had to wake up.

He couldn't believe what just told him.

Regina is pregnant.

He smiled at the thought of her with a bump, his chest blooming with warmth. It would be the most beautiful thing. But his smile faded quickly. She didn't tell him, why didn't she tell him she was pregnant.  
Unless... unless the baby isn't his.

• • •

After what seemed like hours he saw Graham walking towards the exit. The look on his face was enough for Robin to understand that Regina still hasn't woken up. Graham didn't even notice Robin sitting in the waiting room, which was a good thing because he probably would have made Robin go back to work.

Robin got up and started walking to the elevator so he could go back up to the first floor where Regina's room was. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel nervous or scared when he opened the door and saw her lying there.

He walked towards the bed and just stood there, observing her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. She had bruises all over her arm and face but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Regina,"He murmured against her soft skin.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You can't leave me Regina," He felt tears prickle his eyes.

"I love you. Please don't leave me,"He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. The outside of his index finger gently brushing against her cheek.

He sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He leaned back against the back of the chair and let out a deep sigh, allowing himself to close his eyes for five minutes only.

It wasn't even noon yet but he felt drained and his head was pounding, so he closed his eyes.

If it wasn't for his buzzing phone he would've still been sleeping. He groaned and reached for it in his jacket. Two missed calls from Emma and one from Marian.  
He would get back to them later, his only concern was Regina right now.

He didn't see it until now.

It was 4:42pm. He had slept for over four hours. His headache was gone.  
He was putting his phone back in his pocket when he felt a finger move.

He felt her finger move! He quickly got up on his feet and the hand that wasn't holding hers went up to her head, his fingers in her hair and his thumb stroking her forehead.

"Regina?"

"Regina are you awake? If you remember me or if you can just talk, please say something. Regina?"

No response. Maybe her finger didn't move. Maybe it was all in his imagination. He was just about to sit back down when he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Regina?" He tried again, "can you hear me?"

"Mmm, ouch" she groaned.

"Are you hurting? Should I go get doctor Whale?" Robin asked in panic.

"No, just- mmm, my head hurts. Can you close the curtains."

"Do you remember anything? Do you know who I am?" He asked, remembering that told him she might wake up with amnesia.

"Yes, you're Robin. Now close the damn curtains."

That's the Regina he remembers. Robin smiled and quickly walked over to the window and closed both the curtains before walking back to her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I think I should go get a doctor, just in case." Robin said turning away so he could go get .

But Regina grabbed his hand before he had the chance to walk away.

"No wait, don't go. Please, don't leave me,"She whispered.

"Move over." Robin said and he took his shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it looks like I'm getting into bed with you, milady."

"I thought we were just friends?"

"We are," Robin replied.

"It's a small bed.." She said with a smile.

"We'll manage."

So she moved over and made room for him to lay next to her. The bed was small but they managed, just like Robin said they would. They were both laying on their sides. Robin wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Oh how she had missed being in his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body, smelling his forest scent.

"I was so scared you wouldn't wake up,"Robin said, breaking the silence.

She snuggled closer in response, burrowing herself into his arms. She looked up to see his face. It had worry written all over it.

"Hey," Her hand came up to cup his cheek and she looked deeply into his blue eyes, "I'm fine,"She tried to reassure him. His fingers ghosting over the bruises on her face which made her rephrase her sentence: "I'm fine-ish,"She said with a smile.

He took her hand away from his cheek and kissed her knuckles before intertwining their fingers.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"No... Last thing I remember is calling you, I wanted to tell you that Roland forgot his stuffed animal in the back seat."

Regina turned in his embrace, the curve of her back slotted perfectly into the curve of his body.

"That's all you remember?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"And there's nothing you'd like to tell me?" Robin asked, resting his hand against her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Robin decided it was best for her to tell him in her own time, when she was ready. Until then he would just lie here with her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, Regina! You can do this. One more step," Robin encouraged.

After being bedridden for so many days, Regina couldn't walk without stumbling. Robin had been helping her, at least trying to. He would have her do one more step than she did the day before. One day at a time he would tell her.

Today she had to walk from her bed to the door.

"One more step. You got this!"

"Ahhh," Regina practically screamed as she took that final step and got to the door into Robin's awaiting arms.

"You did it," Robin said holding her in his arms, feeling her heavy breaths on his chest.

"I did it," Regina said grinning at him.

"Well since you made it to the door, I guess the next step is out the door," Robin said, fixated on keeping that beautiful smile on her face.

"A girl can only hope," Regina replied, looking at her wobbly legs.

Robin then heard a buzz from his pocket. He took out his phone and saw it was Emma.

"Oh, it's Emma. I gotta take this."

"It's fine. I'm surprised she didn't call earlier considering you've been here all morning," Regina chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining," she added after hearing Robin's scoff.

"What's up Emma?"

"Can you come into the station? Apparently there were two break-ins on 5th Avenue."

"Uh where's Graham?" Robin asked, not really feeling like going in when he could be with Regina.

"He left 5 minutes ago to go over to the hospital to see Regina."

"Really? Okay um I'll be right there." Robin said, getting more irritated by the second because Graham was coming to see Regina. His Regina.

"You know what, it'll probably be better if I just pick you up and we can just go straight to the scene. Where are you?"

Robin had been keeping his frequent visits to Regina on the down low because after all, he was married and it didn't look that great to be seeing more of your ex-girlfriend than your own wife. But so what if he didn't want to broadcast the time he spent with Regina to Emma.

"I'm at the- uh- coffee shop."

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Robin, did I just hear you lie about your whereabouts," Regina said playfully.

"Not necessarily. I will definitely be at the coffee shop in the next five minutes."

"Aw you're leaving?"

"I have to go deal with some work stuff so, sadly, yes. But I just heard from Emma that you're about to get some more company anyway."

"Really? Who?"

"Graham."

"Oh," Regina said looking down.

"What? You're not happy to see him?"

"I mean im not unhappy," Regina said, not trying to make Robin feel uncomfortable but still trying to be honest with him.

"I'd just rather have a different hot British deputy in my room," She said smirking at Robin.

"You really want me to lose my job, don't you," Robin said returning the smirk and walking to her bed.

"I promise I'll be back later." he said placing a kiss on her forehead and heading out the door to sprint his way to the coffee shop up the street in the next 45 seconds.

• • •

"So how are you?" Graham asked.

"I'm good."

There was a long silence.

"I walked all the way to the door today."

"Really, that's great... that's really great."

Another awkward silence.

"Regina there's something I want to talk to you about and I've wanted to talk to you about this for awhile now but I wanted to wait until you were more stable- well Dr. Whale said that I should wait and-."

"Graham, what is it," Regina said, cutting him off. She was starting to get worried. What could possibly be so important that her own doctor would inform him to wait to tell her?

"Regina, after your... accident, they took a blood sample from you and they- well you're- um."

"Just spit it out."

"You're pregnant."

Oh. My. God. This could not be happening.

"What!?"

"You're preg-."

"I heard you the first time. But what do you mean? I can't be pregnant. I... just can't be."

Graham got up and moved closer to her bedside.

"Well you are and I really think we can get through this," he then put his hand on top of hers as he ended with," together."

Oh hell no. Graham thought the baby was his when there's just as great a chance it could possibly be Robin's. Maybe not. Maybe she conceived the baby after their little rendezvous.

"Um did they tell you how far along I was?"

"Yeah, they said you were 6-7 weeks but that was last week so I guess you're 7-8 weeks now."

Damn. It could be Robin's.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Can you just give me a second."

"Sure. I have to go back to the station anyway. Call me if you need anything," Graham said placing a kiss to her forehead, the same place Robin had moments ago.

• • •

"Well we can obviously see the form of entry," Emma said to Robin, looking at the shattered glass on the ground by the door. "I'll dust this to see if they left any finger prints. Can you go in and see what other damage they did?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me know if you need anything," Robin replied, walking into the small antique shop.

From what Robin could tell, the place looked pretty clean of damage. Except there was a painting that was very crooked. It looked as if somebody was trying to get something from behind it. He took the picture off its hinges and saw a small safe.

"Hey Emma, I think I've found something. Come check this out!"

"Oh cool, a safe. Should I go get a crow bar or something to open it?"

"Are you forgetting that you work with an ex-thief?"

"How could I ever," Emma said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Now they key is to listen for the click," Robin said as the safe clicked like clockwork. "You should do the honors of opening it."

Emma raised an eyebrow in question and after a reassuring nod from Robin, she opened the safe.

"Well that was a let-down," Emma said.

"Indeed," Robin replied, looking into the safe and seeing a shawl.

Then Robin's phone rang. He checked his caller ID that read Regina.

"Can you check out the rest in here. I gotta take this."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Robin went outside so that he could have some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Robin, it's Regina. Are you busy?"

"I'm kind of working, but I got a minute. What's up?"

"Can you-um-well when you get a chance, I want to talk to you."

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine. I just want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'll stop by before I head home."

"Okay, thank you."

"See you soon." Robin said and hung up the phone before walking back inside.

"Emma? Did you find anything?" He yelled, not knowing where Emma went."

"No, nothing. Why would they put a shawl in a safe?" Emma asked, closing the safe and placing the painting back in front of it.

"No idea." Robin replied.

"Oh well, they didn't take anything. The only damage is the broken window, so I'll go back to the station and look at those security tapes. Are you coming with me or going home?" Emma asked while they were walking to the car.

"I uh... could you drop me off at the hospital?"

"Oh you're going to see Regina?"

"Yes." Robin said, while getting into the car.

"Graham might still be there.." Emma said, looking at Robin.

"Yeah I know." Robin said, but he doubted it, because Regina wouldn't have asked him to come if she already had company.

"What's going on between those two anyway?" Emma asked as she turned on the engine and started driving towards the hospital. "Are they a thing now?"

"I hope not." Robin accidentally let out without even thinking about what he'd just said.

"Jealous much?" Emma asked teasingly.

YES! he thought.

"No." He scoffed.

"Okay mister sensitive. Tell Regina I said hi." Emma said and stopped the car.

"Will do. Thanks for the ride."

He quickly got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. Going up to the first floor with the elevator.

What could Regina possibly want to talk about. Maybe she didn't want him to come visit her anymore. Was it something Graham had done or said.. He started getting a little nervous as the elevator went up.

He walked to her door, knocked before opening it and walking into the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Robin.."

"What happened, are you okay?" He asked and quickly walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her legs.

She tried, she tried so hard not to cry. But seeing Robin's worried face wasn't helping, she couldn't hold it in. A tear rolled down her cheeks. He quickly took her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Regina, you're scaring me. What happened, why are you so upset?"

"Robin, I have something to tell you." She said, pulling back so she could look him in the eyes. "But I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"No, don't be! You know you can always tell me anything." Robin said, wiping away her tears.

She let out a deep sigh, she was nervous, really nervous, he could tell. It must be something big for her to act like this.

"Robin, I.." She opened her mouth, but it was like the words got stuck in her throat.

She still couldn't believe it, couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of being pregnant. But she really wanted to tell Robin before he would hear it from Graham, or anyone else for that matter.

So she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Both her hands on top of his.

"I'm pregnant."

He moved closer to her, one hand on her stomach and the other went op to stroke her cheek.

"I know." He said, smiling at her.

"You know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Doctor Whale thought it was better to wait a little, until you were more stable. Who told you?"

"Graham."

"Is the baby his?" Robin asked, his hand moving away from her face.

She looked up.

"I don't know."

"It could be mine?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it to be mine?" Robin asked, not sure what her answer would be. He loved her, always will, but he broke her heart. He had left her and she had moved on. But nothing could make him happier than the thought of Regina having his baby, their baby. It would be complicated yes, but they would find a way to make it work. If she wants to, that is..

"Robin..." Regina sighed. "Do you want it to be yours?"

Stupid question.

Of course he does, and she does too. But she doesn't want him to come back to her just because they're having a baby together. She wants him to come back to her because he loves her, and he wants to be with her. It has to be his own free choice.

"You know I do Regina, I love you. I've told you that over and over again. My love for you is lasting and true."

"I love you too." Regina said, placing her hand on top of his. "I want this baby to be yours, to be ours."

"But what if it isn't?" She added, looking Robin in the eyes. The same blue eyes she fell in love with, the same blue eyes she's still in love with.

"Isn't there a test we can do? Back in the forest we would have to wait nine months to find out but with all this technology I'm sure there's something the doctors can do." Robin said smiling, trying to lighten the mood because he didn't want Regina to see how broken he would be if the baby turns out to be Graham's.

"We could do a prenatal paternity test!" Regina said, "I've been so worried about telling you that getting a test didn't even occur to me."

"Okay, so we will talk to Doctor Whale about it and get the test." Robin said, his thumb stroking her hand, which was still on top of his.

"And what will happen if the baby is yours?"

"I want us to be a family."

"I would love that." Regina said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She has been wanting a family for so long, but she always felt like she didn't deserve one. Not after everything she had done as the Evil Queen. She always felt like she didn't deserve happiness or love, but Robin showed her how wrong she was. The thief stole her heart, and still owns it, to this very day.

"But what will happen if the baby isn't yours?" She didn't even want to think about that, but she had to know.

"I would very much still like to be a family, but if the baby is Graham's I'm pretty sure he would want to be in the baby's life, and in yours..."

Robin couldn't help but ask:

"Regina, do you love him?"

"I... uh, I mean, he's a really nice guy and he has been very sweet and good to me. But I'm not in love with him. I don't love him, I love you."

Robin smiled upon hearing her answer. He leaned in and cupped her cheeks.

"Whatever happens happens, but I want you to know that there can be no other woman in my life now but you. I'm choosing you, no matter what the outcome is. You're the one Regina. We're meant to be."

Another tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she looked down to his lion tattoo. What did she do to deserve a man like this.

Robin leaned in a little further until their foreheads were touching, their noses pressed against each other. Regina closed her eyes, breathing him in. His thumb stroking her cheek.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Regina asked, breaking the silence.

"No love."

"Will you lay with us for a bit." She asked smiling at him.

He placed his hand on her stomach and told her to move over so he could lay down.

His arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Robin woke up to Regina's back pressed up against his chest, both their hands resting on her stomach. Regina's hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few strands falling loose. Robin moved them aside to give her a kiss on her pulse point. Then another kiss on her neck, on her shoulder, her arm.

"Good morning,"She said smiling and turning in his embrace, lying on her back.

"Morning beautiful."

"It's not even 6am yet, why are you up so early?" Regina asked yawning.

"Well you... never mind. It's nothing."

"Tell me, what made you get up this early?" Regina asked turning her head so she could look at him.

"It's just... I'm a light sleeper."

"Yeah, I remember," Regina said, smiling at him. "What woke you up?"

"You."

"I woke you up? Was I talking in my sleep? I never talk in my sleep," she said, frowning slightly.

"No, you uh... you were snoring a little."

"What? I don't snore!" Regina said slapping Robin on his arm.

"Yeah, you kind of do." Robin laughed, "but it's okay, I think it's cute." He leaned in and kissed the side of her lips.

"I had to get up early anyway. I have to get going soon."

"You're leaving?" Regina said, curling up to his chest with a pouty face.

"I haven't been home since yesterday morning, I have to,"Robin said wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back after work."

"Promise?" Regina asked, looking up, looking him in the eyes.

"I promise," Robin said.

He bent his face toward hers, ever so slowly, looking her in the eyes the whole time. His hand came up to caress her cheek.

Heat bloomed in her belly as she leaned in. The last time they'd kissed, it was somewhat more rushed as if they didn't have enough time [which they really didn't]. She had missed feeling like they had all the time in the world to be together. She missed this, missed his arms wrapped around her, his lips on hers. She had missed him.

She could feel his breath on her lips.  
He leaned in further, his lips hovering above hers. Hesitating if he should close the tiny gap or not. But before he could finish contemplating Regina closed the gap. Her lips brushing softly against Robin's.

His lips were soft and warm, just like she remembered. His tongue stroking her bottom lip, asking for access. She parted her lips and his tongue slowly moved inside her mouth to meet hers passionately.

"I've missed you,"Robin murmured against her lips.

"I can feel that." Regina smirked and firmly pressed her pelvis against his body, causing him to let out a sigh. His lips finding hers again.

"Regina, we should stop."

She pulled back and climbed on top of him, making him shift a little so he was laying in the middle of the small hospital bed. She could feel him getting harder underneath her.

"Why?" She asked, attacking his neck, kissing wherever she could while rocking her hips.

"Because, mmm, we're in a hospital." Robin sighed.

"So?"

"We can't have sex in a hospital."

"Why not?" Regina said, not really paying much attention to what Robin was saying because his body was giving her different signals. His hands were holding her hips, helping her grind on him.

"People could walk in on us.." Robin tried.

"So we lock the door."

"There is no lock on the door." Robin laughed, halting her movements with his hands, which made her stop kissing his neck to look at him.

"You're no fun,"Regina said, giving him a pout.

"I am fun! And I can't wait to show you how fun I can be,"Robin smirked. "But I have to talk to Marian first."

"Fair enough." Regina sighed, laying back down next to him.

"I'll be back later, you should get some more sleep,"Robin said giving her a kiss before getting up.

"I will,"She smiled.

After putting his shoes on Robin grabbed his jacket and leaned in to give her a peck, and a second, and a third, which made her smile into the kiss.

Robin started walking towards the door.

"Hey Robin."

"Yes milady?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

• • •

By the time Robin arrived at the camp it was time for Roland to get up for preschool. Marian was helping him, not noticing Robin walking up behind her.

"Daddy!" Roland yelled, running to his father.

"My boy! Come here, I've missed you!" Robin said picking the boy up.

"You didn't read to me last night," Roland said, looking at his dad with his big brown eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Where were you daddy?" Roland asked, wrapping his tiny arms around his fathers neck.

Robin quickly looked over at Marian who stopped doing whatever she was doing to follow the conversation between Robin and Roland. She must've known where Robin had spent the night because she let out a scoff upon hearing Roland's question.

"Daddy was at the hospital, helping Gina," Robin said running his hand through Roland's curls.

"Is she still sick daddy? Can I go see her too?"

"Of course you can! We'll go buy some flowers after school and I'll take you to the hospital. But only if you go finish getting ready so I can drop you off at school."

Roland quickly got out of his fathers arms and started running to his tent to finish gathering his toys to put in his backpack.

After Roland had left there was an awkward silence. Marian turned around and continued making Roland's lunch.

"Marian."

"Robin." She said, not even turning around to face him.

"I think we need to talk Marian."

"Oh, you think?" Marian said, trying to keep her cool.

"Please just hear me out,"Robin said walking over to face her.

"No, you listen," Marian started, "You promised last time not to do it again. You said-"

"I know what I said, I shouldn't have made a promise like that knowing I couldn't keep it," Robin confessed.

"You and I, we made a vow, for better or for worse. I can't believe you let me down again Robin,"Marian said, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Marian, I really do, but I'm not in love with you anymore. We both know this isn't working. My heart isn't in it, and I think yours isn't either. We've been pretending, we've been trying, we owed that to ourselves and to Roland, but it's not working. It's better to end this than to keep pretending like everything's okay. Because it's not, I don't want to hurt you Marian. I want you to be happy, and I don't think you'll be happy with me, not anymore. You were the love of my life, you are the mother of my son, I'll always love you, but I'm in love with Regina."

Marian let out a sigh.

"You're right, I know that. I've been selfish because I didn't want to lose you. You and Roland are all I have in this world, but I don't feel the same way as I used to, my feelings for you are different compared to back in the enchanted forest. I thought it would pass, if we just kept trying, those old feelings would come back, but they didn't, and I don't think they will," Marian said, wiping away her tears.

"So what are we going to do now?" Robin asked.

"Well you are going to drop our son off at preschool, and I will go stay at Granny's until I can find a place of my own."

"Marian, you don't have to—."

"No it's fine, really. These are your men, you shouldn't be leaving them just so I can stay here. This is your home. Besides, I'm tired of sleeping on the ground and bathing in the river," Marian said laughing.

"Fair enough,"Robin said smiling at her. Surprised by how well she was taking this.

"Daddy I'm ready! Can we go now?" Roland yelled.

"I'm coming my boy." Robin said before taking a step closer to kiss Marian on her cheek. "Thank you," he said lingering in the close proximity.

Marian replied with a crooked smile. "Now hurry up, you know Roland isn't very patient. He takes after his father in that department."

"Daddy!" Roland yelled out again.

Which made Robin turn around to look at Marian, laughing at her statement.

"I told you!" Marian laughed.

• • •

Dr. Whale came into Regina's room.

She had been asking to talk to him about something. After telling off a few nurses, she finally got a chance to see the busy man. It seemed that people never responded when she asked for something kindly. She always knew, to get what you want, you have to be a little firm with it.

"You know Regina, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't like you, but telling off my nurses somehow deepens that hatred."

"Nice to know, considering you're my doctor," Regina said rolling her eyes.

After a light chuckle Dr. Whale continued, "What can I do you for?"

"I need a paternity test," Regina said, looking down.

"A paternity test?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Yes."

"Um okay. I'm sorry, I just assumed that your baby was Graham's."

"Well I don't believe it says anywhere in your job description that you should assume things about my personal life, now does it? Get me my damn paternity test," she yelled, starting to sit up from her bed.

Looking slightly taken aback, Dr. Whale answered with a cool-headed, "Sorry. Of course."

"And I trust this applies to the doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Yes."

"Good."

silence.

"When should I be getting back the um.. information I need," Regina said, breaking the awkward moment.

"It should only take a couple of days."

"Okay thank you."

"Mhm," Dr. Whale muttered as he stood up to exit the room.

After he left, Regina let out a heavy sigh and put the palms of her hand on her face. That couldn't have possibly been more embarrassing. What gave him the audacity to think this was any of his business? It really wasn't, but this little scenario got her thinking.

What were people going to say if this was Robin's baby? What would they say if it was Graham's? Personally, she wasn't a fan of having a baby out of wedlock, but she was no spring chicken and at the end of the day the only thing she cared about was the baby's health.

After the emotionally draining conversation she had in her head with herself and the fact that Robin woke her up entirely too early this morning, she was exhausted. She pushed her pillow down and decided it was time for a nap. She knew it would be a short-lived nap since Robin was going to come back to check on her...or maybe Graham.

This was going to be a long pregnancy.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry, Regina, but can we just take a second to think about what we're doing here," Robin said with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is all going so fast and we don't even know what we're really getting into."

"Speak for yourself because I know exactly what I'm getting into," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we need to try and think about what's best for this baby."

"You don't think being together is good for this baby?" her voice started to break.

Robin put his head down and looked at the tile floor.

"Robin, look at me," she yelled as tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Regina."

"That's not an answer!"

He walked closer to her bed to where they were almost touching.

"I think it is."

Her eyes grew wide with shock at what he had just said.

"Regina, it's okay," he said caressing her cheek.

"This can all be over,"he got impossibly closer to whisper in her ear," just wake up."

"What?"

"Regina, wake up, wake up."

He was shaking her. Then it was clear what he was trying to say. She just needed to wake up.

She opened her eyes and he was there. In that moment, she felt like he would always be.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep," Robin said, still slightly shaking her.

"Nothing just a bad dream," she said trying to blow it off," I'm glad you're here though."

"Well I'd hope so," Robin said teasingly.

Then she smiled at him. A smile of unbridled joy that he was there. There with her, being there for her.

"What?" Robin said laughing, as he stuffed the rest of what looked like a strawberry danish into his mouth.

"I'm just really really happy you're here," she replied as her eyes began to water.

Robin was at her side in an instant, ready to wipe away the tears she hadn't even shed yet.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey how did it go with Marian."

"She took it very well actually. We both agreed that it wasn't working between us.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I feel better than I have in months. As if a weight has been taken off my shoulders. I'm not trying to say I didn't love Marian because I did, but I'm in love with you."

He put his palms on her cheeks and whispered,"You are my soulmate."

Her tear finally shed, and he swiped his finger across her cheek to catch it then his lips were on hers, in a soft kiss.

It lasted mere seconds, but it had so much love behind it.

"I want you to get in this bed with me."

He smiled,"Well I can never say you're one for subtlety," and was pulling down her railing when they heard a knock at the door, but the person at the door wasn't waiting for permission and walked in swiftly after the knock.

Shit.

Of course it was Graham. He was looking at his phone as he came in and didn't notice her company. Regina quickly wiped away her tears and Robin backed up a respective distance from Regina. Graham was still unaware until Robin made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Graham looked up, almost doing a double-take. "Robin?"

"Hey Graham," Robin said trying to be cordial.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Regina, but I can give you guys some alone time if you'd like."

"Really? I mean, uhh, yeah thanks."

Robin turned around to see Regina's confused expression and he just smiled at her. He knew that Graham was temporary so why get all worked up when Robin knew that he was permanent? He lead himself out of the room with this in mind and a good attitude.

"What was he doing here?" Graham asked after he put away his phone and started folding some of her clothes in a bag. She had been at the hospital for a few weeks now so Dr. Whale allowed her to bring some of her own pajamas since she wasn't bed-ridden anymore and didn't need to wear that hideous hospital gown.

"He visits me... sometimes ," Regina said trying to down play as much as possible.

She should really break things off with him. After all, Robin had done so with his wife. What was holding her back?

The baby of course. There was a 50% chance this baby could be Graham's. But even if it was, would she stay with him? Graham is a good guy, but Robin is her soulmate.

"Graham, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Graham said, continuing to fold.

"Can you put the clothes down for a second!"

Graham turned around to look at her in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. This is just... very important."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I ordered a paternity test," she said, biting her bottom and resting her thumb on her chin.

"What? Why would you do that?"

Could he really be this dim-witted? Was she going to have to spell it out for him?

She looked up at him with slight irritation at his stupidity. That look was all he needed to understand.

"Oh... you got a paternity test."

"I got a paternity test."

"So you and..."

"Not in a while."

"But a short enough time ago that this could be his baby? So you did this while we were together?!"

"We weren't exclusive."

"But still Regina! He's married."

"No he's not. Not anymore," she said tilting her head up in defiance.

"So you feel accomplished with yourself? Because you got him to leave his wife? Proud, because now you got him?"

He was getting closer to her as he continued his rant.

"That's not something you should be proud of because at the end of the day, you're just a home wrecker."

"Are you finished?"

"I am."

"Get out."

He stood there looking at her with determination.

"You think I'm kidding? Get out of my damn room or I will call security and have them throw your ass out!"

Graham scoffed at her and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door.  
Regina sunk back into her bed and pulled out her phone.

Can you come back, please? she sent to Robin.

On my way. He sent back.

• • •

Not short after her text Robin came walking into the room.

"I brought you some Jello , the red one, because I know how much you hate th- Regina? What's wrong, what happened?"

Robin walked in seeing Regina sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was really upset about something.

"What did he do Regina?" Robin asked, getting slightly mad at himself for leaving her alone with him. He sat down on the bed, as close to her as possible.

"Do you want me to go kick his ass?" Robin asked hoping to make her smile. And she did, she looked up and smiled at him.

"What is it baby?" Robin asked again, his hand going up to caress her cheek.

"Do you blame me?" She asked.

"Blame you? For what?"

"For ruining your marriage.." Regina asked, her voice was low and brittle at the end.

"What? Regina, you didn't ruin my marriage! Why would you say that?"

"I just-"

"What did he say?" Robin asked, his blood starting to boil.

"Nothing... He just," Regina let out a deep sigh, "he told me I was a home wrecker and that I shouldn't be proud of myself for ruining your marriage." She said feeling tears prickle behind her eyelids. She bit her lip and turned her face away, not wanting Robin to see her getting this upset about it.

"Regina..."

Robin hated seeing her this way, he wanted her to be smiling and happy. After everything they've been through, everything he had put her through he promised himself to make her smile, every day. He wanted her to be happy. But she was the furthest thing from happy right now.

"Regina listen to me," he started as he cupped her cheeks in his warm palms and made her turn to face him, "you did not ruin my marriage, you didn't do anything. My marriage was over when Marian died, I moved on, I met you. We fell in love." Robin said, smiling at her.

"Marian coming back didn't change any of that, I never stopped loving you Regina. Leaving Marian was the right thing to do, for both her and me. You didn't ruin my marriage." Robin repeated, reassuring her.

The tear she was fighting to hold back rolled down her cheek.

"Come here." Robin said softly and opened his arms to her.

She wiped away her tear and moved closer to Robin until she was pressed against his chest. Her ear right above his heart, she could hear it beating, calming her down. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

After a while she looked up at him, planting a kiss on his jawline.

"I really love you Robin."

He looked down and smiled at her.

"I really love you too Regina. Both of you." He said, resting his hand on her stomach.

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Regina, oh and Robin." Doctor Whale said and entered the room.  
"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Regina barked at him.

"Well, I think it's worth it. I have the test results." Doctor Whale said, waiving a piece of paper in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

hey had only been waiting for the results for a few days. It felt like forever, but now that it was here it felt too soon.

This was a really big deal. These results were everything to Regina. One meant she could live happily with Robin with no baggage. The other meant that Graham would be a constant factor in her life and she could do nothing about it. Robin said he would be there for her even if it was Graham's, but people change, things change, emotions change.  
She wasn't ready.

"I-I'm-I'm not ready."

Dr. Whale and Robin looked at her with confused concern.

"I'm just not ready yet..." She said, turning to look at Robin.

"Dr. Whale can you give us a second?" Robin asked as Dr. Whale gave a nod and walked out.

"Regina.."

"Robin I'm not ready. I can't see the results. I just can't. Everything's going to change and—."

"Regina calm down," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders," We don't have to open it right now."

"We don't?"

"We don't. I've been talking to Dr. Whale and he says that your health has improved very much and that you can be discharged in two days, but I think I can move it to today. We can get out of this hospital and go somewhere, spend some time together. Then, when you're ready, we can come back and see the results. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Alright, start packing your stuff. I'll go tell Dr. Whale."

"Okay. Robin..." Regina said, lifting her hand up to caress his cheek, "Thank you."

Robin kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll be back."

Then he left her to get her belongings together. She leaned back against the pillows and let out a deep sigh, her hands coming up to cover her face. But she couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on her face when she thought of how caring her Robin was.

• • •

"Dr. Whale can I speak with you," Robin said, jogging down the hallway to catch up to Dr. Whale.

He turned around and waited for him, "Yes, of course. Are you ready for the results?"

"Not exactly. I was wondering if you could discharge Regina today?"

"Well Robin I wanted to keep her at least one more night for observation."

"I know, but she's doing so well. She no longer needs assistance to walk and, I mean, you've seen her. She's almost depressed in here. I think she really needs a break from this hospital."

Dr. Whale took a deep sigh and opened Regina's file. "Okay, you can take her out, but make sure she gets plenty of fluids and if she so much as looks dizzy, have her sit down and call me. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Here are her discharge papers. I trust you can get these to her."

Robin gave a polite nod and turned to head back to Regina's room, but heard Dr. Whale call him back.

"Robin I know you think she needs this day out, but she really needs to know this too," Dr. Whale said holding up the envelope with the test results in them.

"I know," Robin said and started his way back again, but not before whispering "I know," to himself again.

Robin entered Regina's room to find her ready to go. Her bag was packed and she had put on some casual looking pajamas. She wore her black yoga pants,red sweatshirt, and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Robin smiled at her," Sign these and we can go."

"Okay," Regina said smiling back at him and searching for a pen.

"Regina, only sign those if you're sure. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything you don't want to."

"Come here."

Robin sat next to her. Regina put her hands on his cheeks and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sure."

"Okay then, let's go," he replied and got up to get her bag. After a few simple signatures they were hand in hand and out the door.

• • •

"Another one please," Graham said to the bartender. It wasn't even noon yet, and here he was, sitting in The Rabbit Hole drinking away his problems.

After telling off the possible mother of his child, he was feeling like shit. He knew he had really messed up this time.

Just then Emma came in. "Graham?"

"Hello Emma. Isn't it your shift at the station right now?"

"Yeah, I've been training an intern for the past two months and since it was a slow day I let him feel like he was getting some type of authority and run the station," Emma said, laughing.

Graham chuckled politely.

"So what's got you in a funk?"

Graham looked at her confused.

"Come on Graham. I know you. I can tell when somethings up."

"It's nothing."

"My superpower says otherwise."

"Okay fine. I kind of screwed things up with Regina."

"Really? What happened."

"If you don't mind Emma, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Fine, but wallowing in a bar isn't helping you much. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"She won't want to talk to me."

"Doesn't hurt to give it a try."

She was wrong. It could hurt to give it a try, but he knew he had to man up for the sake of the baby.

"Okay, I'll try."

Graham left a couple bills on the table and yelled to the bartender,"Get her the best glass of wine you got."

"Got it."

Then he was on his way to the hospital.

When he got there, he knocked on the door of Dr. Whale's office.

Dr. Whale opened the door. "Hello Graham. How can I help you."

"Well I went to Regina's room and she wasn't there. Was she put into a different room?"

"No. She was discharged a few minutes ago. You probably just missed her by about twenty minutes."

"She was discharged? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"I'm sorry Graham, but I'm guessing if she wanted you to know, she would've told you."

"Right. Of course," Graham said, irritated.

"Graham I'm sorry, but you should really speak with Regina."

"Alright," he clenched his jaw, "I will."

• • •

"How about this one?" Robin said to Regina, pulling out a red shirt.

"No, I hate that blouse. You know this would be much easier if you would just tell me where we're going," Regina said.

"I will not spoil the surprise."

To be quite honest Robin didn't really know where they were going, but if he told her that, he would ruin the romantic ambiance he was creating.

"Well then how will I know what I want to wear?"

"I guess you won't. You're being too picky anyway. I'll pick what I deem appropriate for the activities we will be doing."

"Well when you say it like that, a girl can't do anything but want to know," Regina said walking up behind a rummaging Robin to put her hands around his waist.

"Uh uh. No touching or else we'll never get out of here," Robin said laughing as he turned around to take her wrists in his considerably larger hands.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea either," she whispered, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Regina," Robin warned," Don't start something we can't finish."

"Well I fully intend on finishing so all we need to do is start."

She started undoing his belt buckle and untucking his shirt.

Robin put his hands around her waist  
as she started walking him backwards toward the bed. He lost his footing and any denial about what they were about do once he was sitting on the bed. She put her left then her right leg over his thighs, straddling him. Robin couldn't take it any longer. He pulled off her red sweatshirt and started kissing her. Everywhere.

His lips roamed over her body as she moaned his name. She finally caught his lips onto hers in a breathtaking kiss. Their tongues collided and tangled together.

It had been too long since they had done this. Robin's hands started massaging her breasts over top of her navy blue bra, having Regina's head falling back with deep sighs. She began to grind her hips on top of him. She did it at such a slow, intentional pace that Robin thought he could come from just that.

"If you keep doing that, this will be over before you know it," Robin said, breathlessly.

"I'm just getting started ," She replied, lifting his shirt. He raised his arms so Regina could pull the shirt over his head. She pushed his chest so his back was on one of her plush pillows. She climbed back on top of him, her hips rocking again. Back and forth, back and forth, her lips kissing his hungrily.

Robin pulled back and laughed, "Someone's very eager I see."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

She grinned at him and started kissing her way down his torso, starting at his neck. She kissed and sucked, making sure to leave marks. She was getting lower and lower before he stopped her.

"Regina what are you doing?" He asked, his hands on her wrists now.

"Shutting you up," She said as she started pulling down his pants over his noticeably large erection.

"No. Today is all about you."

Before she could even make sense of what was happening, their positions were reversed. He was on top now. She quickly adjusted and wrapped her legs around him. He put his hand under her so that it was between the comforter and her lower back.

"All about me, huh?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"All about you."

"I like the sound of that."

Now it was his turn to kiss his way down her body. He pulled down her yoga pants and hot pink panties. Usually Regina was a stickler for having her undergarments match, but nobody was complaining.

He parted her legs and started kissing her inner thighs, before he slid one finger through her slick folds, moaning at the feeling of how wet she already was. He pushed two fingers into her and watched as she unfolded in front of him. Pleasure flowing from her like a river. Robin pumped his fingers at a medium pace as she continued to grind on them.

"Robin... faster," Regina moaned.

"As you wish milady."

He enjoyed watching her like this and the fact that he was the one giving her so much pleasure was just very satisfying.

"Robin, please." She grabbed his erection and started rubbing it through his pants. "I want you."

He took her hand and then took the other one and held them over her head.

"This," He kissed her cheek.

"Is," Then her nose.

"All," Another kiss to her other cheek.

"About," He placed one on her forehead.

"You," He took her lips into a heated kiss. She bit his bottom lip as he pulled back.  
He started trailing wet kisses lower and lower to where she desperately needed him.

"Robin," She moaned as he got closer and closer.

"I love the way you say my name. Say it louder."

"Robin," She cried out when he was just mere inches away.

It was louder, but he could still tell she was trying to hold back.

"Let it out for me," he said as he flicked his tongue on her clit.

She couldn't even say his name anymore. All that came out were incoherent screams.

"That's it, Regina," Robin grinned up at her. "Damn, you taste so good."

"Stop talking!"

He smirked at her and went back to what he was doing. She enjoyed the tickling sensation that came with his scruffy beard. Then he started adding sucking motions after his swift licks that had her right on the edge.

"Oh God, Robin. Don't stop."

He put her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her ass so that he could lick and suck at a deeper angle. That's all it took. With a gut-wrenching scream, Regina was coming. He came back up to swallow her moans with an open mouthed kiss. She could taste herself as he slid his tongue in.

After their lips parted he pulled down her comforter, got underneath it beside her, and pulled it up with them both underneath. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was a lot slower than hers. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in each others presence.

When the moment was over Regina gasped,"I think, I know what I want to wear,"smiling and running over to her closet.

She took out a navy blue dress that coincidentally matched her bra. It looked to be tight and had a zipper on the side that stopped at about mid thigh.

"That's very sexy, but don't you think it's kind of dressy?"

"I really wouldn't know since I still don't know where we're going. If we're going somewhere weird like the park or something can you just tell me," she pouted. "I just assumed we were going out to eat."

"First of all, how is the park weird? And second," he said as he got out of the bed to follow her to the closet and put his hands on her lower waist," I just ate so I don't think I'm that hungry."

She couldn't see him, but she could feel his smirk. She smacked his hand teasingly and turned around. "You're terrible."

"I'm only bad for you,"He said as his hands started roaming lower and lower.

"No more touching or else we seriously will never get out of here,"She said grinning up at him.

"I remember you saying no less than ten minutes ago that 'that doesn't sound like such a bad idea'," He said, mocking her girlish voice.

"Well can you blame? I think better when I'm not horny."

"Me too. So let's go for round two."

"Robin of Locksley," Regina teased, turning in his arms. "You haven't had enough already?"

"Never." He replied, with his hands in her hair, as he pulled her in for another tongue filled kiss. Regina's hands were roaming the warm skin of his back, going lower until she reached his hips. Her hand came back to the front and slipped inside of his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his, now aching, erection.

"Regina." Robin moaned against her lips.

"Now it's my turn to spoil you a little." She said when their lips parted.

Ding Dong.

"Just ignore it." Regina said, planting kisses on his jawline.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

Regina let out a sigh. Robin was the one with more clothes on so he decided to go see who was at the door. He pulled up his pants and quickly put his shirt back on while walking down the stairs.

Din Dong.

"I'm coming!"

Robin opened the door to reveal the last person he would like to see.

Graham...


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin asked, fighting back the urge to punch Graham in the face. After that little stunt he pulled, upsetting Regina, Robin wasn't a fan of him. Not that he ever was.

"I need to talk to Regina."

"Robin who is it?" Regina yelled from upstairs.

"You are not getting near her."

When Robin didn't answer Regina decided to go see for herself. She put her robe on and quietly descended from the stairs, not going all the way down.

"That's not up to you to decide," Graham said.

"You want to know what is," Robin said taking a step closer to Graham. "You walking away with a black eye."

That's when Regina made her presence known.

"Robin don't!" She yelled and ran further down the stairs. Coming to stand between Robin and Graham and pushing Robin's chest so the distance between the two men would get bigger.

"Robin," she tried again, because he didn't seem to have heard her the first time. He was still looking at Graham. Regina could see the anger in his eyes, in the way his jaw clenched and his fisted hands.

"Robin," she got up on her toes so she could be at eye level (without her heels on she was a bit shorter than Robin). Her hand came up to caress his cheek and he finally averted his gaze, looking her in the eyes now. She could feel his muscles loosen up a bit.

"It's not worth it."

"I just want to-"

"I know, I know," Regina said trying to calm him down after she felt his muscles tighten up again.

"But it's not worth it. I'll handle this, go finish getting ready for our date,"She said leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips, hoping it would calm him down.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should st-" Robin started.

"Robin."

"Fine. But I'll be close by,"Robin said, directing that last sentence to Graham before he turned around and headed upstairs.

Regina let out a deep sigh and turned around to face Graham.

"He's so aggressive," Graham said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Protective,"Regina corrected and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Graham?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you. Say whatever you have to say and leave," Regina said.

"Regina I'm sorry for what I said back at the hospital. I was mad and it really took me by surprise, I just thought you and I were getting kinda serious. I thought you felt the same way."

Regina looked as if she was about to say something.

"No wait, let me finish," Graham said, trying to get through his little speech.

"It may not have been love but it wasn't just sex either Regina. I know you felt it too, don't even deny it."

"It's true, I did feel something when we were doing whatever we were doing," Regina started, not wanting to label their relationship. "But the feelings I have for Robin are a hundred times stronger. I love him Graham, it has always been Robin."

"So what happened between us—."

"Was fun, but I never intended it to be more than that. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Regina said.

"And what will happen if I'm the father? Am I allowed to even see my own child?"

"Of course you are! I would never keep this baby away from his or her biological father," Regina said placing both of her hands on her little bump.

"So you and Robin won't—."

"No, he won't leave me," Regina said looking down and whispering "he won't."

That's what Robin said, that's what he promised, and she believed him, she really did. But raising someone else's child is hard, especially when the other person will be in their life. She'd been through it with Emma and Henry. She knows how it feels so she wouldn't blame him for not wanting to do it.

"Dr. Whale has the test results you know," Graham said.

"I know. But I don't want to find out yet. I need some time."

"Regina, you can't run away from this. The sooner you find out the better. You don't have that long anymore."

"I'm almost three months pregnant, I have about six more months Graham. That's plenty," Regina said with one raised eyebrow.

"Six months will pass like this," Graham said snapping his fingers. You still have to renovate a room, buy new baby stuff-"

"It's not my first child Graham, I know how it works," Regina said cutting him off.

"I'm just explaining how six months is not that long at all, so don't wait too long," Graham said.

"I know, I won't."

"So, are we okay? Can you forgive me for being an ass?" Graham asked, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"I can," Regina said, but only if you don't pull that stunt again because I'll rip your heart out, and you know I will."

"Oh trust me, I do!" Graham said, chuckling.

"Can I uh, can I hug the mother of my child goodbye."

"Do not say that!" Regina said, slapping him on his arm.

"Can I hug the possible mother of my child goodbye?" Graham corrected.

"Why are you so sure this baby is yours?" Regina said with her hands on her stomach.

"I have a feeling. I always follow my instincts you know, being a hunter and all."

"Mhmm," Regina hummed and rolled her eyes. "Well I'll let you know when I'm ready to see the results."

"Okay, thank you. Now... am I still getting that hug or what?"

"I never said you were getting one. Bye Graham," Regina said smiling before she closed the door.

"Oh I see how it is,"Graham yelled from behind the closed door which made Regina shake her head and laugh.

When she got back upstairs Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed. She quietly made her way to the bed and sat down next to him, facing the side of his face. One leg on the floor and the other one folded beneath her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and looked up at her.

"I should be asking you that," Regina said and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, he just makes me so-"

"I know," Regina said, putting her hand on top of his, "and it's okay."

"Would it be terribly wrong of me to say that I liked it," She added, slightly blushing."

"You liked it?" Robin asked smiling at her, making both his dimples visible.

Robin knew Regina didn't need him to protect her, she was capable of doing that all by herself. But she lets him, he likes to protect her and well, she won't deny the way it makes her feel.

"I did. I mean I didn't want you to actually hit him, but the fact that you got so protective of me," she leaned in, her lips close to his ears now and whispered: "is kind of a turn on..."

Her warm breath sending shivers of pleasure through his body and causing his own breath to hitch in the back of his throat. His facial expression changed. The smile disappeared and he bit his bottom lip then turned his face sideways so he was facing her.

Regina couldn't focus on much, her gaze switching from his eyes to his lips. She could feel the air thicken, feel his breath quicken. Her tongue unconsciously darted out to wet her lips while her hand started stroking his thigh. Robin let out a groan before he crashed his lips onto hers. She eagerly moaned into the kiss and parted her lips, allowing him access. His tongue sliding against hers. She stopped stroking his thigh and pulled back, causing their lips to part.

Regina used her hand to push herself up before sitting back down on his lap, her legs straddling him. She wrapped her hands around his neck while his hands were holding her backside. Her hips shifted, she could feel him now, hard and ready, for her, because of her. She kissed him again, but differently this time. It wasn't as intimate as before, this one was more provocative.

"I think we should continue where we left off," she murmured against his lips. Her hands reaching for his belt. She was just about to undo them when his hands stopped her.

"I thought you said 'no more touching or else we seriously will never get out of here'" Robin mockingly parroted her.

"I also said that I can't think straight when I'm horny. At least not with you."

Robin wrapped one arm around her waist, turned sideways and softly dropped her on the bed. He was laying on top of her, his body between her legs. He was careful not to put a lot of his weight on her, so he was resting on his elbows.

Regina immediately wrapped her legs around him and positioned herself to get some friction. She wasn't wearing much, her thin red robe and some undergarments she quickly put on when she had to go downstairs, so getting friction wasn't hard when she moved her hips back and forth.

Robin let out a groan.

"You're making this very hard for me," he admitted.

"You should stop fighting it and just do me already," Regina said moaning at the delicious feeling floating through her.

"Later," Robin said and dipped his head down to kiss her lips. "When we get back I'll do anything you want me to," he added.

"I hope that's a promise," Regina pouted. She stopped moving her hips now, but she was missing the friction already.

"It is milady. You'll be begging me to stop."

"I doubt it," Regina said, smirking at him. Which made him laugh. But then she looked at him with her serious face and said, "You're still hard."

"Well can you blame me," Robin said,  
"By the time you finish getting dressed it will be gone."

"You know what always helps, think about your parents having sex."

"Regina!?" He let out a frustrated growl and dropped his head to her shoulder. After a few seconds Regina started laughing.

"See! I told you, it works," Regina said after feeling his member soften.

"That was gross."

"But it always does the trick," she said, pulling him down to kiss him. She ran her tongue across his lips, seeking access. He parted his lips and kissed her back, tongues dancing, hands roaming. She pressed him harder down between her legs and she could feel him getting hard again. Robin could feel her smirking against his lips and he pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was testing how fast I could make you hard again, but I didn't think it would be this fast," she laughed.

"You are evil," Robin growled.

"Oh I know," she said smiling. Regina used her hips to turn them over. She was sitting straight up on top of him, both her hands on his chest for support.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, referring to their date.

"It's a surprise love," Robin replied, his hands skimming over her bare legs.

"I don't like surprises."

"I know, but you'll love this one."

The fact that Robin was doing all this, trying to take her mind off of the test results by taking her out, made her heart flutter. She felt loved and cared for. He made her feel these things. She still had an anxious feeling. Robin promised her he wouldn't leave her, not again, even if the baby wasn't his and she wants to believe him, she really does, but the feeling won't go away. There's always that what if. But right now, in this moment, she's happy. Happy to have him back, and even though this was not the way she imagined she'd end up pregnant she was happy. The way she smiled and placed both her hands on her small bump made Robin sit up, putting his hands behind him for support.

"What are you thinking lovely?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "I'm just happy to have you."

"'Til death do us part my queen, because I'm never leaving you again," Robin reassured her. Regina leaned in, cupping his face and resting her forehead against his.

"Do we have to leave now?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to lay with me for a little while. I want to be in your arms," she honestly admitted, pulling back a little so she could look into his eyes.

"Always."

Regina got off of him so he could lie down under the covers. She crawled back into the bed next to him, well in his arms to be exact. She lied her head on his chest and wrapped one arm around his middle. For the first time in a long time she felt at peace, she felt safe.


End file.
